Black Hole
by Sortilege
Summary: Quand on croit que tout est fini et que le destin vous offre une seconde chance qui ressemble plus à un enfer qu'autre chose ... Que faire ? Duo va devoir choisir. Recommencer à vivre ou ... se laisser mourir. Ce n'est pas une death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

Genre : pas UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas vraiment une death, je peux pas en dire plus mais ayez confiance, lisez.

Rating : M

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

J'avais une fic de prévue (je la ferai quand même), en attente et tout mais j''ai vu un épisode de la série Stargate SG1 et voilà ce que ça donne … Dois-je arrêter la télé définitivement ?

Spécialement dédicacée pour **Mithy **qui m'a donné tellement de fous rires, de bonne humeur ou autres à travers ses fics que j'ai eu envie de lui rendre la pareille. En espérant que ça te plaise. Bisou...nours.

* * *

_ Cette fois c'est la fin mon vieux, souffla Duo.

A l'abri dans son cockpit, le pilote 02 regardait le Soleil approcher, il commençait à avoir vraiment, vraiment très chaud. La sueur perlait sur son front et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'air était suffocant et sa combinaison le collait désagréablement. Malgré la température caniculaire, il frissonna en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, pourtant il devait bien admettre qu'il avait peur.

_ Donne-moi le courage de vous rejoindre love. J'arrive ...

Serrant une photographie dans sa main gauche comme si sa vie en dépendait, il enclencha les propulseurs de son armure mobile, direction la boule de feu immense qui se dessinait sous ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Il se plongea dans ses rêves, attendant patiemment que la mort l'emporte comme elle avait emporté tout ceux qui avait un jour eut une place dans son cœur.

Ses yeux le démangeaient fortement et il sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues, il avait un peu de mal à les différencier des perles de transpiration mais il savait qu'elles étaient là. Il se morigéna. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Il allait goûter au repos des guerriers, une paix plus que méritée. Toute sa vie n'avait été que combats et sang, il s'en était sorti mais le prix à payer avait été sa seule famille et l'amour de sa vie. Les autres pilotes n'avaient pas survécu à la guerre, la victoire leur avait été fatale, encore une fois, il était seul ...Mais pas pour longtemps, se rassura-t-il. Deathscythe se dirigeait droit vers la sphère incandescente maintenant. Son pilote ne s'en souciait pas, il n'était plus vraiment là, perdu dans ses souvenirs d'une vie presque heureuse.

Sans que Duo ne s'en aperçoive, l'armure dévia lentement de sa trajectoire, quittant peu à peu la route du Soleil. Sa course s'accéléra de plus en plus, Deathscythe était comme aspiré. Duo se redressa brusquement, il avait moins chaud et n'était définitivement pas encore mort. Il jeta un œil devant lui par le hublot et s'activa sur ses écrans de contrôle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! hurla-t-il en secouant ses manettes. Tu vas répondre oui !

Il paniqua, ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu. Il devait mourir ce soir ! Il sentait sa tête bourdonner, un mal de crâne carabiné poindre le bout de son nez et son estomac se serrer douloureusement à l'idée qu'il ne pouvait même pas réussir son suicide. Puis il releva la tête et resta bouche bée.

_ Merde alors ...

Pour le coup, il retrouva tout son calme. Ce qui s'étendait devant ses yeux valait tous les spectacles. Il allait peut-être réussir à mourir finalement. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Deathscythe ne répondait plus. L'attraction gravitationnelle qui s'exerçait sur l'armure était plus forte que tout et elle prenait encore de la vitesse.

En quelques secondes, le Gundam 02 et son pilote furent aspirés par un trou noir. Une masse sombre et imposante au milieu des étoiles lumineuses de l'espace. Un immense champs d'une gravité si forte que rien ne pouvait s'en échapper, pas même la lumière. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du pilote, il se cala confortablement au fond de son siège et ferma les yeux, sa photo toujours fermement enserrée dans sa main. C'était parfait en fin de compte, il n'avait jamais aimé la chaleur...

* * *

_ Mission réussie.

Wing s'éleva dans les airs, suivit immédiatement par le reste de l'équipe. Derrière eux, les restes d'une base d'Oz fumaient toujours et on pouvait apercevoir des restes d'armures mobiles carbonisés. Les soldats rescapés s'étaient sûrement réfugiés dans la forêt toute proche et ne sortiraient qu'une fois certains du départ des Gundams.

_ 01 à 03, 04 et 05, on rejoint la base spatiale des profs, on a besoin de ravitaillement et de réparations.

_ Compris.

_ Je te suis.

_ On y va.

Chaque pilote coupa son émetteur et les propulseurs grondèrent alors que les armures prenaient la direction de l'espace. Cette bataille n'avait pas été bien compliquée mais elle laissait quelques dégâts sur les Gundams qu'il fallait réparer au plus vite. En tant que chef reconnu de l'équipe, Heero Yuy prit la tête et les autres suivirent sans mot dire. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Leurs missions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées. Ils commençaient à atteindre leurs limites même si aucun ne le reconnaitrait.

Aux commandes du Wing, Heero plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les contretemps et de toute évidence, ce qui apparaissait devant lui en était un. Une masse sombre ressemblant vaguement à une armure mobile très perfectionnée semblait dériver au gré des vents spatiaux.

_ 01 à tous, on ralentit et on coupe les moteurs, obstacle non identifié à deux heures.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore 05, gronda le japonais. Si je le savais je n'aurai pas précisé non identifié.

Il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire et là, c'était le cas. Il entendit vaguement un juron en chinois mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils étaient tout près maintenant et cela ressemblait fortement à un Gundam, trop pour être une coïncidence. Ce n'était pas normal. Il tenta d'entrer en communication avec lui mais il n'y avait de réponse sur aucune fréquence.

_ Je vais le remorquer jusqu'à la base, on avisera là-bas.

_ Ce ne pas que je veuille te contrarier 01 mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si c'était un piège, si l'armure était piégée ?

_ Je prends le risque 03. Pas question de laisser une telle armure dériver et tomber entre les mains de l'Alliance. Elle semble bien trop puissante. Autant que les nôtres.

_ Tu ne crois pas que les …

_ Je sais pas. On y va, le coupa-t-il brusquement.

Il ne voulait pas se poser ce genre de questions, cela impliquerait trop de choses. Il agrippa solidement le Gundam noir et remit ses moteurs en marche, direction les profs … et ils avaient intérêt à avoir une bonne explication !

Lorsque la porte géante du hangar s'ouvrit, les armures s'engouffrèrent dedans et se posèrent en douceur. Wing eut un peu plus de mal à manœuvrer à cause de son encombrant colis mais il y parvint tout de même. Les autres avaient eut le temps de sortir de leur cockpit et se dirigeait grâce à la passerelle vers celui de l'armure mystère. Heero les y rejoignit, tout aussi intrigué.

_ Que fait-on Heero ? demanda Wufei en avançant machinalement vers le système d'ouverture.

_ On l'ouvre.

_ Tu es sérieux ! sursauta Quatre. Enfin Heero, on ne sait rien de ce Gun... de cette armure …

_ Raison de plus pour l'ouvrir, lui répondit le japonais en prenant soin de ne pas relever son lapsus.

_ Fais-lui confiance Quatre.

_ Mais … Trowa ...

Devant l'air impassible du châtain, le pilote 03 capitula et se poussa du chemin. Heero dépassa Wufei et actionna le système d'ouverture extérieur. L'air sous pression fut relâchée dans un silence de mort, les quatre pilotes venaient d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un jeune homme inconscient aux commandes. Un jeune homme coiffé d'une longue natte, au visage angélique et paisible et qui devait avoir environ leur âge.

Aucun d'entre eux, pas même leur chef, n'avait imaginé que le pilote puisse encore être là. Ils avaient imaginé, chacun de leur côté, divers scénarios tels qu'une panne obligeant le pilote à abandonner son armure ou encore un problème de remorquage ou effectivement un piège … mais ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas attendu à ça.

_ Heero !

Quatre avait été le premier à réagir et voyant que personne ne bougeait, il se précipita pour vérifier l'état de santé du jeune homme. Il ne souffla que lorsqu'il sentit un pouls battre faiblement et se retourna pour faire face à ses équipiers.

_ Vous attendez quoi pour m'aider ? Une invitation ?

Trowa fut le premier à bouger et aida le blond à descendre le blessé du cockpit. Ils le posèrent d'abord sur le sol pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure qui risquerait de s'aggraver en le déplaçant plus encore.

_ Je ne comprends pas, l'armure n'est pas endommagé, il n'a aucune blessure et … vous avez vu la combinaison qu'il porte ?

Tous hochèrent la tête aux paroles de l'infirmier improvisé. Le jeune homme natté devant eux portait la même tenue de pilote qu'eux, la même que celle fournie pas leurs profs. Quatre restait là, agenouillé près du rescapé, plus personne ne bougeait, réfléchissant à ce que tout cela impliquait. Un des profs avait-il trahi ?

_ Bon, on ne va pas rester là sans rien faire. Je vais chercher les profs, amenez-le à Sally. Si il reprend conscience on pourra l'interroger.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Heero les quitta, les laissant toujours un peu perdus mais avec des directives à appliquer. Dans ce genre de situation, ce n'était pas plus mal après tout de se sentir utile, aussi Wufei parti à la recherche de la doctoresse, laissant aux deux restants le soin de porter le blessé. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée d'ailleurs que de descendre les marches de la passerelle avec un fardeau pareil mais ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie.

Tous croisèrent quelques sweepers au passage mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour leur expliquer la présence d'une cinquième armure ou encore le jeune homme inconscient qu'ils baladaient, ce n'était pas le moment, eux-même n'avait pas de renseignement et ils n'aimaient pas ça du tout.

* * *

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais senti autant vaseux. Il avait des vertiges alors que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'il était allongé ... Une seconde ... Allongé ? Son cœur eut un raté. Il ne devrait pas avoir de vertige, il ne devrait pas sursauter, il ne devrait rien du tout …

Il devrait être mort !

Or, a priori, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Il était engourdi et avait l'impression d'être passé dans un mixer mais il était en vie. La question était où ? Et aussi comment ? Son dernier souvenir était une masse sombre qui les engloutissait Deathscythe et lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le soleil.

Peu à peu, il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Il entendait vaguement du bruit autour de lui et l'ambiance lui paraissait familière mais il était encore trop tôt pour ouvrir les yeux. Ses réflexes de terroristes enclenchés, il attendrait d'être sûr de ne courir aucun risque avant de les ouvrir. Son bras le tiraillait et il reconnu la sensation d'une perfusion, donc un hôpital ? Les voix devenaient plus claires et il percevait maintenant ce qui se disait autour de lui.

_ … test ADN deux fois ! Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur professeur !

_ Et moi je vous assure que c'est impossible ! J'ai vu le Gundam que j'avais conçu exploser avec lui aux commandes il y a presque un an, c'est impossible !

_ Vous voulez parler du Gundam qui se trouve avec les nôtres dans le hangar ? demanda une voix aux accents ironiques.

_ … … Oui … répondit G, fatigué d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Et cette photo … de nous avec lui qu'il avait dans la main ? rajouta Wufei, aussi perdu que les autres.

_ J'ai mal … souffla Quatre d'une voix plaintive.

_ Qu'as-tu ? demanda Trowa en accourant.

_ Ce n'est pas moi … c'est lui ! Il se réveille, c'est sa douleur … haleta Quatre et tous se tournèrent vers le blessé.

Toutes ces voix, c'était impossible, il avait à peine fait attention à ce qui se disait tant le choc de les entendre à nouveau était grand. Paniqué et complètement dépassé par ce qui arrivait, Duo se redressa d'un coup, arracha sa perfusion et se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit, les genoux contre la poitrine et la tête enfouie dedans. Il la secouait lentement de droite à gauche en marmonnant.

Plus personne ne parlait, tous le regardait les yeux écarquillés ou les sourcils froncés. Quatre, la main sur le cœur, dû se rattraper à Trowa pour ne pas sombrer.

_ Remonte tes barrières, lui souffla-t-il, vite !

Il essayait de les remonter mais n'y parvenait pas, pas entièrement du moins, la vague de souffrance qui lui parvenait était semblable à un tsunami. Il finit par s'asseoir, Trowa à ses côtés, au cas où.

Duo leur apparaissait comme un animal sauvage et blessé, particulièrement craintif. Ce fut Sally qui s'approcha la première, sous les yeux attentifs de Wufei et du professeur G. Elle avança doucement vers le haut du lit où s'était réfugié le pilote et tendit la main vers lui dans un geste calme. La réaction fut immédiate, Duo repoussa violemment la main en hurlant.

_ Noooooooon !!! Qui que vous soyez laissez-moi ! C'est impossible ! Vous êtes morts !!! Tous ! Morts ! Morts ! Morts ! Morts ! Je vous ai vu mort ! Vous êtes morts !

La stupeur remplaça la méfiance et l'inquiétude. Il les avait littéralement scotchés sur place. Ils le regardaient, hébétés, se prendre la tête entre les mains en hurlant comme un dément. Sa douleur était sans aucun doute réelle, il ne simulait pas, personne n'en aurait douté, pas même les plus incrédules.

_ Je deviens fou … voilà … c'est ça … ou c'est ma punition … je dois payer mes péchés avant de vous rejoindre … c'est forcément ça … je comprends pas sinon … pourquoi ? C'est si cruel … je vous ai vu morts, tous … je peux pas revivre ça … pas encore … pas encore … répéta-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière, complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Profitant de son état limite catatonique, Sally s'approcha rapidement et lui injecta un tranquillisant. En quelques secondes, le corps torturé s'effondra sur le matelas et Sally en profita pour le recoucher correctement.

_ Sally ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?!

_ Mais enfin G ! Vous n'avez pas vu l'état dans lequel il était ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'il vous aurait dit quoi que ce soit de censé dans cet état ?

_ Sally a raison, je l'ai senti. Il souffrait trop et était très perturbé. C'est rare que je ressente les émotions avec tant de précision, elles étaient si fortes... finit Quatre dans un murmure, épuisé.

_ Bien, laissons-le, il va dormir au moins trois heures avec ce que je lui ai injecté, quant à nous, nous avons aussi besoin de souffler.

En silence, ils suivirent Sally hors de l'infirmerie pour se retrouver dans la cantine autour d'un café très noir. Ils semblaient tous avoir perdu la faculté de parler depuis quelques minutes. La vision du jeune homme apeuré et hurlant ne les quittait pas, les révélations de G non plus. Ils furent vite rejoins par les autres profs. G fut le premier à lever la tête vers eux, il était avide de réponses, n'importe lesquelles pourvu qu'ils aient un début d'explication.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est l'exact réplique des plans que vous nous avez donné G, répondit J.

Lui et les autres profs avaient été étudié l'armure mobile ramenée par le Wing pendant que les autres attendaient le réveil de celui qui semblait en être le pilote. G leur avait confié les plans du Gundam qu'il avait conçu et les profs étaient formels. Il s'agissait bel et bien du Deathscythe.

_ C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

_ Hn.

_ Merci Heero pour cette précision, souffla Wufei, excédé.

Seul un regard glacial lui répondit. Les deux pilotes asiatiques étaient légèrement à couteaux tirés depuis quelques temps et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se supporter et à travailler ensemble. Faire équipe n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, ou alors il faudrait changer les tandems,mais Quatre et Trowa fonctionnaient bien, eux, ensemble.

_ On ne peut rien faire d'autre, alors reposons-nous en attendant qu'il se réveille, précisa Heero pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils prirent leur mal en patience.

* * *

Cette fois, il ouvrit grand les yeux dès le début. Il avait encore cette sensation de brouillard mais c'était tout de même un peu plus net. Il comprenait pourquoi l'ambiance lui paraissait familière, il connaissait parfaitement cet endroit. Il était à l'infirmerie de la base spatiale des profs. La base qu'il avait vu exploser quelques mois plus tôt, avec les profs dedans.

Il n'avait donc pas cauchemarder, il les avait vu, pour de vrai. C'était à n'y rien comprendre et surtout c'était tellement douloureux. Les blessures de son cœur qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées étaient remises à vif d'un seul coup. Son cœur saignait et hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir, c'était insupportable. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'une telle douleur puisse exister.

Est-ce qu'il perdait la tête ? Est-ce qu'il avait inventé ou rêvé les événements des derniers mois ? Est-ce que c'était une nouvelle drogue inventée par Oz ? Alors, la guerre n'était pas finie ? Oz n'était pas détruit ? Et, plus important encore, ils étaient tous vivants ? Sa famille ? Son amour ?

La douleur le plia en deux sur son lit. C'était si douloureux d'espérer … Il avait si peur. Les sanglots qu'il avait bloqué dans sa gorge quelques heures plus tôt remontèrent brusquement et il s'étouffa presque dans ses propres larmes.

Il pleura comme il n'avait jamais encore pleuré mais aucun être humain n'aurait pu supporter ça sans devenir fou et il se laissa aller, complètement. Il pleura tellement longtemps que lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, il était épuisé … mais vide. Son inconscient avait trouvé un échappatoire à cette situation de dingue. Son esprit s'était enfui et il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. C'est ainsi que les autres le trouvèrent en revenant dans l'infirmerie. Allongé sur le lit, des traces de larmes sur ses yeux grand souverts qui fixaient le plafond sans le voir.

_ Il est réveillé, vous êtes sûrs ? demanda G à Sally.

_ Oui, répondit-elle, mais dans quel état ?

Elle retenta une approche et cette fois ne fut pas repoussée, ce qui confirma ses doutes.

_ Je crois que le choc qu'il a subi, quel qu'il soit, a été trop fort, il s'est comme retranché dans son corps.

_ Peut-il répondre aux questions ? L'interrogea J d'une voix froide et indifférente.

Elle ne lui renvoya qu'un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Les pilotes prirent place dans les fauteuils et les profs attendirent que la doctoresse finisse d'ausculter son patient.

_ Bien. Aucun dommage physique à part une légère déshydratation, dit-elle à l'attention des occupants de la pièce avant de se retourner vers Duo dont elle pris la main. M'entends-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, il tourna les yeux vers elle, montrant bien qu'il entendait et comprenait mais qu'il ne se fatiguerait pas à répondre à ce genre de questions.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La question lui fit l'effet d'un pieu de glace en pleine poitrine. Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc et il la fixa comme si elle était devenue sénile. Puis, tout disparu de son regard. Il venait de comprendre que toutes ses théories échafaudées précédemment étaient fausses. Ses yeux redevinrent tristement inexpressifs mais personne n'avait raté les différentes émotions qui s'y étaient succédées.

_ Duo Maxwell, souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Un hoquet de stupeur résonna dans la pièce et tous tournèrent la tête vers G qui s'était levé brutalement, les mains devant la bouche. Il s'approcha du lit en tremblant sous les yeux vides de Duo.

_ Impossible … Je t'ai vu mourir Duo.

Le dit Duo cligna des yeux, tentant de comprendre comment sa réplique préférée depuis quelques heures étaient apparue soudainement dans la bouche de son « feu » mentor.

_ Je vous retourne le compliment G, moi aussi je vous ai vu mourir. Je vous ai tous vu mourir, dit-il en insistant bien sur le tous.

Ce fut J qui pris les choses en main et décida de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

_ Comment expliques-tu la photographie que tu avais dans la main quand les pilotes t'ont trouvé ?

Toujours autant de tact pensa Duo, puis il ramena son attention sur les autres pilotes, la douleur dans ses yeux quand ils passèrent sur Heero n'échappa pas au principal concerné qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_ C'est Howard qui l'a prise à la fin de la première guerre, on en a tous gardé un exemplaire. Je la veux, où est-elle ?

Sa voix ne trahissait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, il réclamait sa photo comme il aurait demandé qu'on lui passe le sel à table. Sally lui tendit le bout de papier qui avait élu domicile sur la table de chevet et il la serra dans sa main sans même y jeter un œil. Sur ce morceau de papier on pouvait voir toute l'équipe au grand complet, Trowa et Quatre enlacés aux côtés de Wufei qui bougonnait, une main posée sur l'épaule d'Heero, lui-même le cou encerclé par les bras de l'américain. Ils posaient tous devant une base terrestre sous un ciel d'été. La photo respirait la joie de vivre au contraire de son actuel propriétaire.

_La fin de la première guerre ? demanda Heero qui élevait la voix pour la première fois.

Tous virent les yeux de Duo se fermer comme sous l'effet d'une douleur trop vive mais l'instant fut bref et certains pensèrent même avoir rêvé. De quoi parlait-il ? Non seulement la fin ? Mais en plus de la première ?

_ Ouai, marmonna Duo.

_ Je crois que le plus simple serait que tu nous racontes tout si tu t'en sens la force, précisa G après sa demande, conscient que ce ne serait pas quelque chose de facile.

Duo haussa les épaules, il se recoucha plus confortablement et se mit sur le flanc en position fœtale, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton, les bras serrés sur la poitrine et la photo contre son cœur. On aurait dit un enfant qui se préparait à raconter à ses parents le cauchemar qui venait de le réveiller.

_ Je commence où ?

J allait parler mais G le devança, après tout, il était le seul à connaître, ou à avoir connu Duo et donc le plus à même de trier le vrai du faux.

_ Tout. Depuis le souvenir le plus éloigné de ton enfance dont tu te souviennes, c'est la seule façon, s'excusa G d'une voix traînante.

Il était conscient que si garçon était bien le Duo qu'il connaissait, replonger dans ses souvenirs traumatisants ne serait pas facile, pourtant c'était nécessaire. Ils purent entendre un gémissement de bête blessée s'élever de sous la couverture.

Duo accepta néanmoins la requête mais avec résignation, il devait être en enfer, c'était probablement son châtiment pour les crimes commis dans sa vie et sa tentative de suicide, il l'affronterait comme un homme.

D'une voix peu assurée, il commença le récit de sa vie, détaillant ses souvenirs des rues sombres de L2 où il avait été recueilli par une bande d'orphelins sans savoir qui il était. La mort de son meilleur ami et protecteur, et son arrivée à l'église Maxwell. La façon dont il avait volé une armure mobile pour tenter de les sauver mais était arrivé trop tard, scellant son destin à jamais. Sa rencontre avec G, sa formation, son arrivée sur Terre et sa rencontre avec Heero et Réléna. La découverte du reste de l'équipe qui n'en était pas encore une, leurs premières missions à plusieurs, les soirées dans des planques sordides qui les avaient rapprochés et avaient fait d'eux des amis avant d'en faire une famille. Leurs liens avec Sally et les rebelles, avec Howard et les Sweepers, avec Réléna. La fin de la première guerre enfin, avec la disparition de Treize et le démantèlement de Oz. Wufei qui suit Sally et Trowa qui reste près de Quatre. Leur joie d'avoir su apporter la paix, le combat de Réléna pour la préserver.

Et le drame, la chute vers l'enfer, une chute qui semblait sans fin encore aujourd'hui. Moins d'un an après le début de cette période de calme qu'ils pensaient naïvement définitive, un attentat dans lequel Sally et Réléna trouvèrent la mort avec d'autres personnages politiques d'importance. Sally n'aurait même pas dû y être, mais elle était devenue le médecin personnelle de la ministre et celle-ci se sentait mal depuis quelques temps. On ne sut que beaucoup plus tard que cet attentat était l'œuvre de Treize qui était bien vivant.

Après ça, tout c'était enchaîné si vite. Tous avait été rappelé sur le front par les profs. Seul Wufei était introuvable, la mort de sa fiancée l'avait ravagé. Ils eurent la surprise de voir dans leur rang un ancien ennemi en la personne de Zech Merquize alias Milliardo Peacecraft, frère de la défunte ministre qui venait la venger et protéger cet idéal qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Les combats reprirent avec plus de violence encore et leur surprise fut à son comble quant ils retrouvèrent Wufei, leur ami, leur frère, passé à l'ennemi qui l'avait apparemment convaincu que les colons et les rebelles étaient responsables de la mort de son amour. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de l'affronter mais laissait en général Milliardo le faire, eux n'en avait pas vraiment le courage et espérèrent jusqu'à la fin qu'il change d'avis. La fin arriva oui, mais pas comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Dans un combat long et épique Milliardo eut raison de Wufei, Duo restait persuadé qu'il s'était laissé vaincre exprès.

Après sa mort, les batailles parurent encore plus dures, les profs perdirent la vie lors d'un énième attentat de Treize qui parvint à les trouver et fit sauter la base spatiale. Leur principal pôle de repos détruit, les pilotes restant n'eurent guère le choix et se séparèrent, gardant le contact le plus possible, pour mener à bien plusieurs missions simultanées. Trowa perdit la vie en protégeant Quatre, lequel se sacrifia à son tour pour faire disparaître une des bases principales d'Oz que Treize avait restauré. Duo n'eut plus de nouvelles de Heero pendant plusieurs jours et quand sa mission fut finie et réussie, il rejoignit le point de rendez-vous convenue avec le pilote 01 pour ne trouver que son cadavre et celui de Treize.

La guerre était finie, pour de bon cette fois. Pourtant le prix à payer était incalculable. Les colonies et la Terre avaient été ravagées, il faudrait des années et des années pour reconstruire, les pertes humaines étaient si nombreuses … Et Duo restait seul, encore, il décida de laisser Milliardo reconstruire la paix et Howard et ses gars nettoyer l'espace. Aux commandes du Deathscythe, il pensait rejoindre sa famille en se jetant dans le soleil. Même ça, il n'avait pas réussi. Son Gundam avait été aspiré par un trou noir, lui qui avait toujours cru que ce n'était que des légendes … Et il s'était réveillé ici, dans un endroit qu'il avait pourtant vu exploser et au milieu de sa famille qu'il avait vu mourir petit à petit.

Sa voix, toujours aussi morne, s'éteignit doucement, laissant aux autres le soin de penser ce qu'ils voudraient, de faire ce qu'ils voudraient. Lui n'avait plus ni envie, ni force, ni courage …

Les profs le fixait comme un miraculé croisé avec avec un alien, apparemment ils avaient compris quelque chose qui les dépassait tous. Les autres pilotes et Sally avaient sur leur visage un panel d'émotions nettement plus variées. Sally était tout simplement en larmes, pleurant silencieusement et broyant la main de Wufei dans les siennes sans même s'en rendre compte. Wufei qui avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit, les mots comme : _Sally, fiancée, morte, trahison_, résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse s'empêcher de penser que Duo disait vrai, la façon dont il avait raconté tout ça, d'une traite, sans hésiter ou presque, avec une voix ferme même si froide, laissait à penser qu'il avait transmis sa vision des événements et que pour lui, elle était réelle.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, son avis était partagé par Quatre qui avait ressenti toute la sincérité et la douleur de Duo à travers ses mots et ses non-dits. Il n'en était pas moins troublé, la proximité de Trowa n'arrangeait rien et son air impassible non plus. Le pilote 03 semblait hermétique à ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais était profondément bouleversé au fond de lui. Il voyait bien que Heero l'était également, cela se remarquait pour qui savait déchiffrer ses expressions, et lui savait. Seulement, le japonais était plus que troublé, il était frustré, il était certain que ce Duo cachait des choses, il n'avait pas tout dit.

Le silence s'éternisa, Duo ne bougeait plus, il n'avait pas changé de position et gardait les yeux grands ouverts, regardant devant lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsque G s'installa face à lui, sur une petite chaise.

_ Duo, laisse-moi te raconter notre version, lui dit-il, pour nous Duo Maxwell est mort. Je l'ai trouvé caché avec Deathscythe et jusque là nos histoires sont très similaires, à part de petites différences. Seulement, il n'arriva jamais sur Terre. Le jour du lancement de l'opération Météore, Deathscythe a explosé en vol à cause d'un sabotage avec Duo à son bord...

G attendit un moment avant de poursuivre, cherchant sans doute ses mots.

_ Les autres professeurs et les autres pilotes ne l'ont jamais connu et j'ai toujours sa mort sur la conscience, je l'ai aimé comme un fils et te voir, le revoir à travers toi, c'est très dur pour moi, alors j'imagine à peine ce que tu dois ressentir à tous nousvoir là, si pour toi nous sommes morts …

Duo se recroquevilla un peu plus en gémissant encore. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, il voulait disparaître. C'était si dur. Son mentor se leva et J pris sa place.

_ Peux-tu me décrire ce trou noir ? demanda le scientifique sans préambule, se moquant des regards désaprobateurs de Sally et Quatre.

Duo leva un instant les yeux sur lui avant de reporter son attention sur le vide.

_ Hm. Grand et noir.

J serra les poings et une petite crispation de sa mâchoire montra qu'il était agacé mais il parvint à se contenir au grand étonnement de son élève.

_ J'aurai besoin de plus de précision. Sa taille par exemple ?

_ La moitié du Soleil je dirais.

_ Bien. Comment a réagi Deathscythe à son approche ?

_ Je me dirigeais vers le Soleil en pilote automatique. J'avais fermé les yeux, je ne pensais plus à rien. Je ne me suis rendu compte du changement de trajectoire que quand je n'ai plus senti la brûlure de ma combinaison. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai vu, j'ai essayé de reprendre le contrôle mais le champs gravitationnel était trop fort. Je n'ai rien pu faire et après je me suis dit que mourir dans le soleil ou là-dedans, ça faisait pas de différence …

_ Pourquoi tenais-tu tant que ça à mourir ? demanda Heero de sa voix glaciale, interrompant l'interrogatoire de son prof.

Duo ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

_ Parce que ma vie était finie Yuy. … Maintenant si ça vous fait rien, j'aimerai être seul.

_ Bien sûr Duo, lui répondit G en devançant son collègue, nous reviendrons tout à l'heure avec des réponses.

_ Si ça vous amuse, dit Duo en haussant les épaules.

* * *

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez qu'on ignore ? interrogea Heero en s'installant à nouveau dans la cantine avec les autres.

Ce fut au mentor de Wufei de parler.

_ Avant de m'occuper du projet Météore, j'étais spécialisé dans la physique quantique. J'ai longtemps étudié les atomes, les particules, les trous noirs, ce genre de choses. Mes collègues sont au courant parce que nous avons eu besoin de certains de mes travaux pour nos projets d'amélioration de vos armures. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, précisa-t-il en voyant Heero et Trowa se redresser, la bouche entrouverte sur des questions. Pour l'instant, ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que j'ai longtemps étudié une vieille théorie qui était un peu à l'abandon, celle des univers parallèles auxquels les trous noirs permettraient d'accéder. Jusqu'à présent, il ne s'agissait que de légendes ou dans le meilleur de cas, d'hypothèses. Pourtant, avec ce que nous venons d'entendre je crois que cela tend à se confirmer.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de bien suivre professeur.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, montrant qu'ils partageaient les questions de Sally.

_ Comment vous expliquer ça simplement …. Voyons voir, vu la description que Duo en a fait, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un trou noir primordial du fait de sa petite taille, aussi appelé trou noir quantique. Ils se seraient formés durant le Big Bang suite à l'effondrement de petites zones de densité trop importante, d'où l'effondrement. Ces trous noirs, tout comme les plus gros de type stellaire ou supermassif, émettent un rayonnement gamma qui peut être détecté par des capteurs de radiation et d'ailleurs, il faut prévenir les Sweepers de suite. Personne ne doit plus approcher l'armure sans une combinaison anti-radiation et Sally, je vous charge de traiter tout l'équipage de la base contre les radiations nucléaires.

_ Selon vous, en faisant des tests sur l'armure, on pourrait savoir si oui ou non, il est bel et bien passé à travers un trou noir ? Demanda Quatre qui suivait les explications du prof avec passion.

_ Tout à fait 04. Il faudra aussi faire des tests à Duo même si je pense que le gundanium de son armure à dû le protéger.

_ Et pour cette histoire de monde parallèle, quel rapport ?

_ J'y viens Heero. Sachez que beaucoup de chercheurs ou même d'écrivains ont longtemps opté pour la théorie que certains trous noirs devaient ouvrir sur des univers parallèles, semblables au nôtre dans les grandes lignes mais avec les différences qu'impose la notion de libre-arbitre. Pour faire court, je vous donnerai une version simplifiée de la théorie de Hugh Everett qui travaillait sur la mécanique quantique il y a plusieurs siècles : il pensait que ce monde, comme tous les autres univers, est né du résultat des probabilités. Prenons l'exemple du jeu de pile ou face : une pièce qu'on lance peut retomber sur pile ou sur face, mais on ne sait pas à l'avance de quel côté elle va tomber. Si c'est sur face, ça veut dire que la possibilité qu'elle tombe sur pile a échoué. Mais juste avant qu'on la lance, les deux probabilités ont la même chance. Si, dans un autre monde, la pièce tombe sur pile à ce moment-là, les deux mondes se séparent. J'utilise l'exemple de pile ou face pour que ce soit plus clair. En réalité, ces échecs de probabilités se produisent au niveau des particules élémentaires, précisa O.

_ Alors ce Duo là ne serait pas le Duo que G a connu et tout ce qu'il nous a dit, il l'a vraiment vécu, pour lui, nous étions très proches et nous sommes tous morts ?

_ C'est exactement ça Quatre, confirma O.

_ Seigneur … Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il souffre tant.

_ Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place en temps de guerre, il aurait dû le savoir, rappela J d'un ton méprisant.

_ Vous n'êtes décidément pas humain ! Pas étonnant que Heero ai tant de mal avec les relations humaines ! cracha la pilote blond.

_ Quatre ! Le réprimanda son mentor, s'attirant à son tour les foudres de son élève.

_ Quoi ?! J'ai tord peut-être ? Je suis désolé si vous ça ne vous touche pas ! Moi, je ne ressens qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il éprouve et rien que ça me donne envie de mourir tellement c'est douloureux, la seule chose qui me fasse tenir est que ce n'est pas ma souffrance ! Je ne sais même pas comment il a trouvé le courage de tout vous dire ! hurla Quatre, debout à présent au milieu de la pièce.

_ Parce que je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus envie de vivre.

Quatre sursauta, à l'instar des personnes présentes dans la pièce et se retourna vers Duo qui venait de faire son apparition, visiblement pas très réveillé, sa natte un peu défaite et sa combinaison pas entièrement refermée. Sally fut la première sur ses pieds et sauta presque sur lui. Le geste de recul qu'eut Duo à ce moment là n'échappa à personne mais Sally se reprit vite et ne bougea plus.

_ Que fais-tu debout ? Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Suffisamment bien pour me lever, j'avais soif.

Et comme si il avait toujours vécu là, il se dirigea vers le placard à vaisselles pour prendre un verre et se baissa ensuite pour le remplir directement à la réserve d'eau. Il but tranquillement, avalant de longues gorgées et se resservit une seconde fois. Tous le regardait faire en silence, prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

_ Duo ? Tu as entendu quoi ?

_ Presque tout. Je viens d'un autre monde, vous n'êtes pas ceux que j'ai connu et aimé, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de J et en insistant particulièrement sur le mot aimé, et il existe des petites différences.

_ Comme ? Demanda J qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus, acceptant le défi.

_ Notre âge par exemple. Winner ? Ton âge ? Dit-il en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui-ci, d'abord surpris que Duo lui parle et sur ce ton en plus, se reprit et répondit.

_ 17 ans.

_ Moi aussi, dans mon monde nous étions les plus jeunes, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé à voir les autres, seulement, vous à 17 ans, vous commencez la guerre, d'où je viens, elle est finie.

_ Tu avais quel âge quand elle a commencé ? Demanda pour la première fois Trowa, s'attirant le regard de Duo qui lâcha un instant J du regard.

_ J'avais 15 ans à peine quand j'ai pris les commandes de Deathscythe. Pour ce que ça change … murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de relever la tête et de se planter devant J. Arrêtez de me dévisager ainsi vieux fou ! Vous ne me faisiez déjà pas peur dans mon monde, ce n'est plus maintenant que je n'ai rien à perdre que je vais vous craindre !

C'était la première émotion qu'il montrait depuis son deuxième réveil. Jusqu'à présent, il était resté froid et distant, impersonnel, on aurait dit Heero dans ses grands jours, pensa Quatre. Finalement, G reprit les choses en main.

_ Que comptes-tu faire mon garçon ?

_ M'appelez pas comme ça ! S'emporta Duo.

_ Pardon, c'était déplacé, s'excusa G tout aussitôt.

_ Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je vais reprendre les combats en espérant y rester une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne vous laisserai pas piloter une armure mobile comme celle-là tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs de la cause pour laquelle vous vous battez ! cracha J.

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur les lèvres de Duo et G le reconnu aussitôt, Shinigami s'était réveillé ! Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà les pieds de J ne touchaient plus le sol sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance. Duo le tenait par le col de sa blouse et le soulevait en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ Écoutez-moi bien vieux croulant … Je n'ai jamais respecté vos ordres que parce qu'ils m'étaient donné par Heero, mais cette fois, la donne a changé, ce n'est pas mon monde, vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, je ne me bat pas pour vous, je me bat pour ceux que j'ai aimé et qui seront toujours dans mon cœur, ce serait les trahir que de fuir le combat aujourd'hui … Alors, allez-y, tentez seulement de m'en empêcher ! gronda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il le lâcha et J ne s'effondra pas uniquement grâce au mur derrière lui. Duo sortit sans un mot et se dirigea vers le hangar.

_ Ne le lâche pas Heero !

Obéissant, le soldat parfait partit à sa suite et le vit grimper sur Deathscythe sans filin ni par la passerelle, avec une habileté défiant celle de Trowa. Il le vit s'engouffrer dans le cockpit et le refermer derrière lui.

_ Je suppose qu'il s'y sent en sécurité, fit une voix dans le dos de Heero.

_ Hn.

_ Il t'intrigue hein ?

_ Il cache des choses Trowa. Tu as entendu comme il hésitait parfois dans son histoire.

_ J'ai aussi remarqué comment il te regarde à vrai dire, se moqua gentiment le pilote 03.

_ Dis pas de connerie ! Je m'en fous de ce mec, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il cache !

_ Libre à toi.

Et sur ce, Trowa tourna les talons. Il était crevé, il allait rejoindre Quatre pour manger un truc puis il irait dormir, il était tard.

* * *

_ Winner ! Où est Chang ?

_ Au labo Duo, répondit la voix de Quatre de l'autre bout du couloir.

Le blond soupira de désespoir, depuis trois jours qu'il était là, Duo était de plus en plus fermé, il refusait de les appeler par leurs prénoms et ne les approchait que pour parler mission ou stratégie. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans sa cabine ou son Gundam. Ce dernier avait été décontaminé et ne portait plus une trace de radiation, Duo n'en avait pas du tout comme prévu par O.

Ils étaient en train de préparer une grosse mission qui demanderait toutes leurs compétences, ils y avaient inclus Duo car ce dernier connaissait bien la base où ils se rendaient pour l'avoir déjà faite sauter dans son monde.

Son monde … Il n'en parlait pas, mais Quatre n'était pas dupe. Il le sentait. Il savait que sa souffrance étouffait son cœur et qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il gardait ses distances. Le blond en avait parlé à Trowa la veille et il partageait son avis. Il soutenait Quatre dans sa volonté de le faire sortir de sa coquille mais aucun n'en avait parlé aux deux autres. Le caractère très taciturne de Duo semblait ravir Wufei, quant à Heero, c'était impossible, même pour Quatre, de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Le pilote soupira. Avec cette mission, ils étaient pour une fois obligés de partager une planque commune sur Terre, peut être cela les rapprocherait-il comme dans le monde de Duo ? Personnellement, il ne demandait pas mieux que de se rapprocher de Trowa. Comme tout le monde, il avait vu la photo et la vision de Trowa et lui enlacés et souriants était restée incruster sur ses prunelles, comme celle des bras de Duo autour du cou du japonais. Un Duo qui semblait heureux et presque innocent, tout le contraire de celui qu'ils avaient sous les yeux en permanence.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant hâte de commencer une mission.

* * *

Ils camouflèrent les Gundam le mieux possible dans la grotte et partirent à pied rejoindre la maison à la lisière de la forêt. C'était difficile d'imaginer une maison à cet endroit, presque dans la forêt mais toute proche d'une grande ville.

Quand ils passèrent la porte, une odeur acre de poussière et de renfermé leur sauta au nez et Quatre grimaça, imité par Wufei. Duo ne se départit pas de son impassibilité, il faisait concurrence à Heero et Trowa. Sans rien dire, il posa ses affaires dans le salon et entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour aérer. Il fit le tour de toutes les pièces, même les chambres de l'étage pour y réitérer la même action et revint ensuite à la cuisine où il fit un inventaire rapide de ce qu'il manquait, c'est à dire : tout.

_ Je vais en courses, lança-t-il en attrapant les clés de leur unique voiture pour sortir.

Heero lui barra le passage et comme à son habitude, les yeux de Duo changèrent aussitôt de trajectoire.

_ Une minute !

_ Quoi ? Tu comptes passer plus d'une semaine ici sans manger ? Libre à toi Yuy, mais moi je suis pas un robot, j'ai besoin de manger pour être opérationnel.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul.

_ T'as peur que je vous trahisse ? Demanda Duo d'une voix incroyablement neutre.

_ Je ne peux pas te faire confiance en effet, les profs t'ont mis à l'essai mais moi aussi. L'un de nous va aller avec toi.

Duo serra les dents. Il n'avait pas le choix, si il insistait, cela serait suspect. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner, de ne plus être collé à eux ? C'était pire que tout. Il pensait qu'il pourrait le supporter mais c'était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé. Leur proximité, leur voix, leur apparence, tout était si similaire et pourtant, lui, restait toujours un étranger pour eux. Comme si il était le seul rescapé d'une amnésie générale.

_ Je vais y aller. J'ai besoin de deux, trois trucs.

Heero dévisagea Quatre un moment mais finit par se pousser pour les laisser y aller. Le blond se retint de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, il savait, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté que celui-ci pouvait avoir des réflexes dévastateurs quand on le touchait. Sa joue en avait gardé le souvenir pendant deux jours.

_ Allons-y Duo.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Quatre laissa le natté prendre le volant. Il fallait qu'il profite de ce moment en tête à tête pour lier une conversation. Obtenir un début de quelque chose. Il allait devoir lui faire mal pour ça. D'un accord tacite, personne ne parlait à Duo de son monde, craignant par là de lui faire du mal ou de le mettre en colère. Toutefois, le jeune empathe était certain qu'il fallait percer l'abcès.

_ Dis Duo … je peux te poser une question ?

_ Hm.

Quatre traduisit par oui et continua.

_ Je … le Quatre de ton monde, il avait quelle relation avec Trowa ? demanda Quatre en évitant de regarder la crispation des mains de Duo sur le volant.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'américain garda le silence et Quatre cru qu'il n'en tirerait rien quand la voix de Duo s'éleva dans l'habitacle silencieux.

_ Ils étaient amants et s'aimaient profondément. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre.

Quatre sentit son cœur se serrer. Comme c'était étrange comme sensation. C'était comme si la phrase de Duo venait confirmer les sentiments présents dans tout son être.

_ C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir, non ? Ou ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière ?

Quatre sourit. De toute évidence, Duo et son double devaient être très proches.

_ Tu m'as percé à jour.

_ Tu es comme lui, répondit Duo d'une voix douloureuse.

_ Pardonne-moi, je pensais que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

_ Je ne veux pas en effet et même si tu es celui qui est le plus à même à percevoir ce que je ressens, je ne pense pas que tu puisses le comprendre.

La dernière remarque de Duo eut le don de jeter un froid dans le véhicule, il était conscient d'avoir blessé Quatre mais c'était pour son bien. Personne ne devait s'attacher à lui, sinon ils souffriraient quand il mourrait, parce qu'il comptait bien mourir le plut tôt possible une fois la guerre terminée.

Les courses se firent dans une ambiance morose, peu de mots furent échangés et ils rentrèrent aussi vite à la maison. Les courses furent rangées comme elles avaient été achetées et Duo partit pour ne revenir qu'à l'heure du dîner. Il mangea à peine, participa du bout des lèvres au dernier briefing avant mission et quand tous les autres pilotes montèrent se coucher, il s'installa dans le canapé.

Quelques minutes à peine après qu'il se soit couché, il entendit les marches grincer et s'attendit à voir Quatre passer la porte du salon. Ce qu'il n'attendait pas, par contre, ce fut de voir Heero venir à sa rencontre.

_ Il reste un lit là-haut, pourquoi dors-tu là ?

Pour la première fois, le japonais s'adressait à lui de façon normale, ni inquisitrice ni agressive, et au son de sa voix Duo frissonna. Il se redressa pour lui faire face et tenta de reprendre pied avant de lui répondre. Il devait avoir une voix ferme.

_ Je ne veux pas t'imposer la présence de quelqu'un en qui tu n'as pas confiance, tu ne dormirais pas de la nuit et nous avons besoin de toi au max de tes capacités demain.

Heero se figea, comment était-il possible qu'une personne dont il ignorait tout le connaisse aussi bien ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il senti le besoin viscéral de descendre le chercher ? Qu'est-ce que ce mec lui avait fait ?

_ Comme tu veux.

Sans un mot de plus, il reparti, essayant d'enfouir loin en lui la déception qui l'assaillait de remonter dans sa chambre sans Duo. Depuis le premier jour, il avait été intrigué par lui, obsédé par ce qu'il ressentait, tellement d'émotions nouvelles et contradictoires … Une nuit de sommeil ne serait pas de trop, si seulement il arrivait à fermer les yeux.

* * *

La mission fut une réussite totale, Duo prouva à tous, si c'était nécessaire, qu'il avait sa place parmi eux et largement en plus. Ils purent admirer le Shinigami à l'œuvre, aussi bien lorsqu'il s'infiltra dans la base que lorsqu'il reprit les commandes de Deathscythe pour affronter les armures mobiles de Oz.

La base ne leur résista pas longtemps, grâce aux connaissances de Duo ils trouvèrent rapidement ses points faibles et les soldats ne purent que prier quand ils virent fondre sur eux les cinq Gundams.

Ils rentrèrent à leur planque d'où ils ne devraient plus bouger avant que les choses ne se tassent, les profs leur diraient quand ils pourraient les rejoindre. En attendant, ils étaient coincés là tous les cinq, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Attablés dans la cuisine, ils prenaient un déjeuner bien mérités, après avoir passé une partie de la journée et la nuit en mission, ils avaient besoin de recharger leur batterie. Personne ne disait rien et Quatre désespérait de cette ambiance plus que glauque.

_ Tu te bats vraiment bien Duo. Je suis content que tu sois venu avec nous, on aurait eu plus de mal sans toi, lança-t-il en espérant faire naître une conversation.

Le regard vide de Duo failli lui faire avoir une attaque. Mais bordel ! Est-ce qu'il allait réagir à quelque chose oui ou … ?

_ Si tu le dis, répondit l'américain platement. Et combien de temps on doit rester là à attendre ?

_ Jusqu'à ce que le doc J nous autorise à lever le camp, répondit Heero sans lever le nez de son assiette.

_ Et pourquoi obéit-on à J ? demanda encore Duo sans jamais changer de ton de voix.

_ Ça paraît évident, mais puisque tu as besoin de précision, J est le chef du projet Météore, il est donc le mieux placé pour nous donner nos consignes.

_ Ah. Si vous voulez.

Et Duo se leva sans attendre d'autre réponse, il lava son assiette rapidement ainsi que ses couverts et s'apprêtait à sortir quand la voix de Wufei le stoppa.

_ Attend ! Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne devrions pas obéir à J ?

Le chinois semblait très intéressé par l'idée que peut être J n'était pas le plus à même de décider, en fait il voulait surtout une excuse pour s'en aller et se retrouver enfin un peu seul. Toujours de dos, le natté lui répondit.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je m'interroge c'est tout. Je cherche à comprendre comment vous fonctionnez pour ne pas commettre d'impair. Si vous trouvez normal de lui obéir, je ne reviendrai pas dessus.

_ Parce que dans ton monde vous ne lui obéissiez pas peut être ? demanda Heero, volontairement provoquant.

Duo sentit un pic de douleur remonter en lui mais il le força à disparaître. Plutôt que de se laisser aller à la souffrance, il fit face à Heero, des flammes brûlantes au fond des yeux.

_ Dans mon monde, Yuy, Heero a eut le courage et les couilles de tenir tête à ce vieux taré et nos actes n'étaient plus dictées que par nos propres choix ! répondit-il d'une voix cinglante. C'est nous qui sommes sur le terrain, nous sommes les plus aptes à savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Mais puisque dans ce monde-ci, vous en êtes encore à écouter ce qu'un prof dégénéré vous ordonne et bien soit, je me plierai aux règles.

La voix de Duo claqua dans la cuisine et les pilotes ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Duo se détourna et sortit de la maison.

_ Il faut le rattraper, il fait nuit, il pourrait y avoir des soldats pas loin et …

_ Il sait ce qu'il fait, le coupa Heero.

Quatre se leva, cette fois, il en avait ras le bol.

_ Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il t'a tenu tête et que tu es vexé ! Mais pourtant, il a enfin eu une réaction, il a réagi comme un humain et il a parlé spontanément de son monde, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'il est avec nous. Sa carapace se brise doucement.

_ Ses réactions, comme tu dis, sont dangereuses si elles nous conduisent à la mutinerie !

_ En même temps, je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas entièrement tort, les interrompit Wufei.

_ C'est pas faux, rajouta Trowa.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi ? On a toujours fonctionné comme ça et là, il arrive et après une seule mission vous décidez de lui faire aveuglément confiance et d'écouter tout ce qu'il dit. Et si il travaillait pour Oz et que son but était justement de nous diviser ? s'énerva Heero.

Ils le regardèrent bizarrement, en même temps, il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère, et il faudrait au moins reconnaître ça à Duo, avoir réussi à faire sortir le soldat parfait de ses gonds.

_ Ce n'est pas ça Heero, mais tu peux avouer que c'est à réfléchir, avança Quatre avec diplomatie, avant qu'il n'arrive, on enchaînait les missions à un point que ce n'était plus vivable. Sans forcément se mutiner, on pourrait peut être tenter de se faire entendre auprès des profs. Quelle utilité aurons-nous si nous nous faisons tuer au combat par manque de repos ?

_ Tu n'es pas idiot Heero, reconnais que les arguments de Quatre t'ont déjà traversé l'esprit, moi oui en tout cas, rajouta Trowa.

Le blond sourit au pilote 03, rassuré de se sentir soutenu. Wufei les dévisageait étrangement, semblant comprendre quelque chose et Heero gardait le silence, impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, après d'interminables minutes, Heero se leva à son tour.

_ Vous avez raison. Je vais le chercher.

Sur le cul. C'était l'expression qui les définissait le mieux à ce moment là. Alors là ! Si on leur avait dit que Heero accepterait des critiques et des remises en question et aussi facilement en plus ! Duo ferait-il des miracles ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait simplement pisté, mais ce natté semblait avoir un don pour se fondre dans l'obscurité. Suivant son instinct, il se dirigea vers la grotte. Il était peut être avec son Gundam ?

Heero ne savait pas trop pourquoi il allait le chercher ni ce qu'il lui dirait quand il l'aurait trouvé, parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il le trouverait, mais il ressentait le besoin de le faire au fond de lui.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'antre froide et humide, il devina les Gundams dans les masses sombres qui se découpaient devant lui. De l'une d'elle lui parvenait comme une musique et le cockpit semblait légèrement éclairé. Il s'avança doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Ce n'était pas son idée première de l'espionner mais il l'intriguait tant qu'il préféra saisir cette chance d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Arrivé aux pieds du Gundam, il grimpa lestement dessus, aussi souple et discret qu'un chat et se positionna sur l'épaule. De là, il voyait un peu la silhouette de Duo qui se détachait en ombre chinoise dans l'interstice laissé par l'ouverture du cockpit. Il entendait aussi parfaitement la musique, autant il ne connaissait pas cette chanson, autant il comprenait parfaitement les paroles. Elles lui broyèrent le cœur sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, comme un étau se refermant autour de lui et l'empêchant de respirer et de penser calmement.

Duo se laissa porter par la musique, enfoncé dans son siège, enroulé dans une couverture, sa photo précieusement contre son cœur. Il ne voulait pas craquer mais après cette discussion où il s'était laissé emporter, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul et même si cette chanson était douloureuse … Elle lui ferait du bien.

I have come from so far away  
From the sunlight of my home  
And I have seen it's the only way  
Now my sun is dead and gone

_Je suis venu de si loin  
Des rayons du soleil de chez moi  
Et j'ai vu que c'est la seule voie  
Maintenant mon soleil est mort et enterré _

« Oui maintenant que mon amour est mort, il n'y a plus d'issue, pas d'autre chemin que celui que j'ai emprunté en retournant me battre. Moi qui avait pensé pouvoir tout laisser derrière moi, reposer en paix auprès de ...

I raise my head in silent anger  
Seems there is no place for me  
The only way out is to go  
Where no one's gone before

Fly - Beyond the gates of space and time

Another universe is mine  
And I can't wait until tomorrow  
Ride - There's a call from deep within  
I won't return again  
`Cause I will dive into the black hole

Don't wait for me, 'cause I won't come back  
Oh don't wait for me, no I won't come back  
Oh don't wait for me, no I won't come back  
Oh, oh, oh …

_Je relève la tête dans une colère silencieuse  
Il semble qu'il n'y ai pas de place pour moi _

_La seule sortie pour aller  
Où personne n'est parti auparavant _

_Vole - Au-delà des portes de l'espace et du temps  
Un autre univers est le mien  
Et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain  
Va - Il y a un appel qui vient de loin  
Je ne reviendrai pas_

_Parce que je plongerai dans le trou noir  
Ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

_Oh ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

_Oh ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

Non, pas de place pour moi ici. J'ai pris une route que personne n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'aperçue, j'ai changé de monde, j'ai laissé tout ce que je tenais pour la réalité loin derrière moi et je sais que jamais je n'y reviendrai. Quand bien même je le souhaiterai … Comment pourrais-je faire ?

Thunder and lightning and fire  
Are guiding the trip of my life  
Insatiable burning desire  
As into the unknown I dive

_Le tonnerre et la foudre et le feu  
Dirigent le cour de ma vie  
Insatiable désir brûlant  
Comme dans l'inconnu je plonge _

Je ne me souviens pas avoir connu autre chose que les combats et le sang dans ma vie, depuis tout petit. J'ai été idiot de croire que ça changerait un jour. Autant me noyer dans cette vie jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin mourir.

I raise my head in silent anger  
Seems there is no place for me  
The only way out is to go  
Where no one's gone before

Fly - Beyond the gates of space and time  
Another universe is mine  
And I can't wait until tomorrow  
Ride - There is a call from deep within  
I know I won't return again  
`Cause I will dive into the black hole  
Don't wait for me, 'cause I won't come back  
Oh don't wait for me, no I won't come back  
Oh don't wait for me, no I won't come back  
Oh, oh, oh, don't wait

_Je relève la tête dans une colère silencieuse  
Il semble qu'il n'y ai pas de place pour moi _

_La seule sortie pour aller  
Où personne n'est parti auparavant _

_Vole - Au-delà des portes de l'espace et du temps  
Un autre univers est mien  
Et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain  
Va - Il y a un appel qui vient de loin  
Je ne reviendrai pas_

_Parce que je plongerai dans le trou noir  
Ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

_Oh ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

_Oh ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas_

Non, ne m'attends pas love, je ne pourrai pas revenir, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse de te rejoindre dans l'au-delà parce que je ne sais pas si l'au-delà dans cet univers est le même que dans le nôtre.

There was a trigger, for my decision  
It's right behind my eyes  
Into the darkness of my vision  
I let my spirit rise

_Il y avait un déclic, pour ma décision  
C'est juste derrière mes yeux  
Dans l'obscurité de ma vision  
Je laisse mon esprit grandir_

I wanna see the black hole, into the dark  
I wanna dive into the black hole, down into the dark  
Into the black hole, into the dark  
Into the spiral, into the dark, the dark, the dark

_Je veux voir le trou noir, dans l'obscurité  
Je veux plonger dans le trou noir, en bas dans l'obscurité _

_Dans le trou noir, dans l'obscurité_

_Dans la spirale, dans l'obscurité, l'obscurité, l'obscurité_

If there's a possible chance for something that can be  
Called future behind the spiral  
The only way to find out, is to leave the final frontier  
To eternity and fly

_S'il y a une possibilité d'avenir derrière la spirale  
La seule façon de le savoir est de quitter la frontière finale  
Pour l'éternité et voler_

Non, je n'aurai pas d'avenir ici, parmi eux, ce ne sont que des étrangers, des pâles copies de ma famille, de lui ... »

I will fly, beyond the gates of space and time  
I leave the universe behind  
And I can't wait until tomorrow

_Je volerai, au-delà des portes de l'espace et du temps_

_Je laisse l'univers derrière_

_Et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain_

Fly - Beyond the gates of space and time  
I know the universe is mine  
`Cause I will dive into the black hole  
Ride - And there's a call from deep within  
I know I won't return again  
`Cause I will dive into the black hole  
Don't wait for me, 'cause I won't come back

Oh don't wait for me, no I won't come back  
Oh don't wait for me, no I won't come back

_Vole - Au-delà des portes de l'espace et du temps  
Un autre univers est mien  
Et je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à demain  
Va - Il y a un appel qui vient de loin  
Je ne reviendrai pas_

_Parce que je plongerai dans le trou noir  
Ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

_Oh ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

_Oh ne m'attend pas, parce que je ne reviendrai pas _

Duo essuya rageusement une larme qui avait osé s'échapper. Il coupa la musique. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée cette chanson. Il se redressa brutalement et poussa un soupir de lassitude avant d'ouvrir un peu plus son cockpit en se relevant, laissant la couverture tomber à ses pieds.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yuy ?

Heero sursauta. Comment avait-il su qu'il était là ?

_ Oh ne soit pas surpris, tu as été discret, je ne t'ai pas entendu, je t'ai senti c'est tout. Tu ne me prendras jamais par surprise.

_ Comment ? ne pu s'empêcher de lui demande Heero.

Duo haussa les épaules, assis au bord de l'ouverture, les jambes pendant dans le vide. La seule lumière dans la grotte était celle venant de l'habitacle.

_ Tu dois avoir les mêmes ondes que Heero. Ce ne serait pas étonnant. J'ai toujours su le repérer, le sentir, même au milieu d'une foule. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Cherche pas à comprendre Yuy, je voudrais pas que tu tapes une migraine.

_ Je suis venu pour te dire de rentrer, c'est dangereux de se promener seul cette nuit, lui répondit Heero en cachant du mieux possible le trouble provoqué par les dernières paroles de Duo.

_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu t'inquiètes, tu as juste peur que je vous balance si Oz me met la main dessus.

_ C'est faux. Nous avons beaucoup discuté après ton départ et la conclusion de tout ça est que tu as raison au sujet des profs. Nous sommes ceux qui sommes les plus aptes à faire des choix en mission.

Duo fut pour le moins surpris. Il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ça. A vrai dire, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils l'écouteraient, il voulait juste les provoquer un peu, voir ce que ça donnerait. Et bien, il voyait. Il avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait et ça lui faisait peur.

_ Ah ce que je vois, tu ne t'y attendais pas. Avons-nous encore quelques secrets pour toi ?

Duo se rembrunit aussitôt à ces mots.

_ Je ne vous connais pas, je ne peux pas deviner ce que vous avez dans la tête. Vous n'êtes pas eux.

Et sur ce, il éteignit la lumière de son tableau de bord et ferma son cockpit avant de le verrouiller et se laisser glisser à terre à l'aide du filin. Heero secoua la tête, encore un peu perdu par toutes ces nouvelles données et par les paroles de la chanson. Il rejoignit Duo au sol qui semblait l'attendre.

_ Cette chanson ...commença Heero d'une voix incertaine.

_ Pas mal hein ? Je la trouvais appropriée, fit-il ironiquement, elle est vieille mais pour le coup, on aurait dit que je l'avais écrite moi-même, laissa échapper Duo.

Aussitôt, il se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir dit ça. C'était chaque fois pareil, dès qu'il était près de lui, c'était plus fort que lui, il se laissait aller à dire des choses que jamais il n'avait voulu dire.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne nous dit pas tout ?

_ Parce que c'est vrai. Il y a des choses qui ne concernent que moi Yuy et ne crois pas que tu me tireras les vers du nez. Rentrons.

Duo avait repris contenance et Heero avait laissé passer sa chance d'en savoir plus. Il était d'accord avec Quatre. Ce n'était qu'une carapace pour se protéger. Ça il pouvait le comprendre, comme cette habitude d'employer leur nom de famille pour les différencier de ceux de son monde, mais il voyait bien qu'il ne le regardait jamais, ne le fixait jamais dans les yeux même quand il parlait, il voyait l'expression de douleur sur son visage quand il était près de lui et il ne comprenait pas ! Et Heero Yuy n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas comprendre.

* * *

Ils se félicitaient de leur décision d'avoir parlé aux profs. Heero avait tenu tête à J qui haïssait le pilote 02 maintenant et, depuis, le rythme des missions s'était allégé. La présence de Duo aidait aussi, avec un membre en plus, les tandems tournaient plus et cela laissait un temps de repos supplémentaire à chacun.

Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'ils fonctionnaient ainsi et ils n'avaient eu que peu de missions communes. Et chaque fois, c'était le même manège, Duo s'isolait, les évitait au maximum, Quatre avait baissé les bras et l'acceptait tel qu'il était, Trowa s'intéressait surtout à Quatre, Wufei s'en foutait, au mieux il était soulagé de la présence du natté afin de pouvoir souffler un peu et éventuellement d'aller filer un coup de main à Sally, et Heero, lui, n'en pouvait plus de tout ce qui le rongeait. Il n'avait pas percé le secret de Duo et ça le rendait malade.

Il se promit, en arrivant dans cette nouvelle planque, que cette fois là serait la bonne. Il ne le laisserait pas filer si tôt la mission achevée comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il serait obligé de l'affronter. Fort de cette nouvelle détermination, il entra dans la planque après avoir frappé à la porte selon le code convenu.

_ Bonjour Heero, le salua Quatre.

_ Hn.

_ Toujours aussi loquace Heero, ironisa Wufei.

_ Tout le monde est déjà là ? demanda Heero sans prendre en compte le pique du chinois.

_ Oui, tu étais le plus éloigné apparemment, répondit Trowa.

Le bruit de la douche à l'étage lui confirma également la présence de Duo. Il monta poser son sac dans une chambre et remarqua au passage que pour la première fois depuis leur première mission, il n'y avait encore que trois chambres. La dernière au bout du couloir était de toute évidence inoccupée. Il devina sans mal que Duo comptait s'installer à nouveau dans le salon et donc pris la chambre restante sans remord. Tant pis pour lui après tout, si il ne voulait pas partager la chambre ce n'était pas son problème.

Le soir venu, ils se réunirent tous dans la cuisine autour du repas pour déterminer d'un plan d'attaque.

_ D'après ce que tu nous a dit, Zech serait le frère de Réléna ?

_ Ouai.

Duo ne lâchait pas son assiette des yeux, Heero avait-il fait exprès de s'installer en face de lui ?

_ Réléna est-elle au courant ? Demanda Quatre.

_ Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Je la connais pas dans votre monde. Celle de mon monde était assez proche de nous, on la voyait souvent entre deux missions pour lui donner un coup de main discrètement. Elle n'a su que très tard que Zech était Milliardo. Ça ne les a pas rapproché pour autant.

Quatre avait toujours un peu de mal, comme les autres d'ailleurs, à appréhender ce concept de mondes parallèles. Ils tentaient d'en faire abstraction depuis le départ mais l'apparente facilité avec laquelle Duo en parlait les déconcertait chaque fois.

_ Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, dans cette base, il y a Zech, les profs veulent qu'on l'élimine parce que c'est le bras droit de Treize, enchaîna Heero, maintenant, reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire. Peut-on tuer le fils unique de la famille Peacecraft, le frère de Réléna ?

_ Si vous pensez lui taper la causette en espérant qu'il nous rejoigne, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Je me suis battu contre lui il y a un mois à peine et il est plus que déterminé dans son combat, rajouta Duo.

_ Tu as affronté Zech ? S'étonna Wufei.

_ Ouai mais ses soldats sont venus lui prêter main forte et il en profité pour filer. Bref. C'est pas le problème. Si vous hésiter il vous tuera, maintenant vous faites comme vous le sentez. Pour moi, on a fait le tour, on est prêt. Si vous avez des doutes, torturez-vous les méninges sans moi, je vais me coucher.

Et sans attendre, il sortit de la cuisine pour s'installer sur le canapé. Les autres conclurent et suivirent le mouvement. Ils avaient besoin de repos.

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe 03 ? Tu te réveilles ? hurla 01 dans son micro.

Le Heavy Arms n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Trowa était distrait et Heero comprit vite que son problème venait du fait qu'il ne voyait pas Quatre.

_ Bordel 03 ! Secoue-toi !!

Le Wing évita de justesse un tir ennemi avant d'abattre une armure d'Oz. A sa gauche il pouvait voir Wufei qui se battait comme un diable et il fut ravi de voir que Trowa s'était réveillé et replongeait dans le combat.

Il y avait plus de défense que prévu, les Gundams commençaient à peiner et Zech n'était même pas encore sorti. Une explosion retentit et Heero vit de la fumée s'élever de l'autre côté de la base. Pour une explosion de cette ampleur, une dizaine d'armures avaient dû exploser et il vit Deathscythe apparaître, majestueux, sa faux à la main.

Son cœur se serra de soulagement et de peur mêlée. Soulagement de le voir vivant, peur devant les risques qu'il prenait. C'était le comble que, lui, que tous les autres avaient toujours considéré comme le suicidaire de la bande, s'inquiète des risques que prenait l'un des leurs. Il esquiva un coup et tira dans celui qui venait vers lui. Il se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait, il venait de le reprocher à Trowa !

La bataille faisait rage et Duo ne voyait plus que du rouge. Il sentait que ce combat était crucial. Il se rappelait des émotions ressenties lors des dernières batailles avant la fin de la guerre, les soldats d'Oz qui se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils n'en étaient que plus dangereux car ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un éclair blanc. Le Tallgeese venait de sortir à toute vitesse du hangar de la base et fonçait sur le Wing. Une peur sans nom noua les tripes de Duo. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça encore. Cette fois, il serait le premier, et si possible le seul, à mourir. Il s'était juré à lui-même en s'engageant à nouveau qu'il les sauverait pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu sauver ceux de son monde. Il trancha dans le tas d'armures devant lui pour se dégager et se jeta à la suite de le Tallgeese. Il aimait bien Milliardo dans son monde mais si il devait choisir entre lui et Heero, le choix était tout fait.

Il accéléra et s'interposa juste au moment où le Gundam blanc tirait sur le Wing. Il vit ce dernier se tourner pour faire face au tir et se jeta entre eux. Deathscythe fut touché de plein fouet et fut éjecté contre Wing mais se releva plus vite que prévu. Il se rua sur Zech et engagea le combat au corps à corps. Duo perdait du terrain, il le sentait aussi sûrement qu'il sentait son sang couler le long de sa tempe. Son armure était endommagée et ne répondait plus très bien mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Heero vint le rejoindre une fois remis de sa surprise et Zech préféra fuir.

Devant l'abandon de leur chef, les soldats restant se rendirent ou s'enfuirent également et le combat fut bien vite terminé. Les pilotes achevèrent les derniers résistants et le calme revint peu à peu. La fureur et les cris laissèrent leur place au silence. Heero chercha des yeux Duo, n'en revenant toujours pas du fait qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie. D'ailleurs, il se demandait dans quel état il était, son armure avait été salement touchée.

Et en le cherchant des yeux, il le vit comme au ralenti s'effondrer devant lui. Dans le silence de plomb, Deathscythe s'écroula au sol, dans un vacarme sourd. Heero ne s'entendit même pas hurler le nom de Duo. Il sauta à terre aussi vite qu'il put et couru au Deathscythe.

Heureusement, celui-ci était tombé sur le dos et il avait accès au poste de pilotage. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et stoppa net. Son corps refusait de bouger devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le visage et le torse maculés de sang, Duo était inconscient. Pourtant, il semblait si paisible, comme ce jour où ils l'avaient trouvé, errant dans l'espace.

_ Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Réagis ! lui hurla Quatre et il reprit ses esprits.

Il se précipita et aida le blond à défaire le harnais de sécurité. Puis, il pris délicatement le corps presque sans vie dans ses bras et l'emmena à son propre Gundam.

_ Quatre, je vous laisse ramener Deathscythe, je m'occupe de Duo. Je sais où est Sally, rejoignez-nous là-bas.

Ses ordres étaient clairs et ne souffriraient aucun refus. Il remonta dans son armure, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Hors de question que tu meurs comme ça, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas avoué ce tu me caches, pensa Heero, mais même dans sa tête ça sonnait faux, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il refusait de le voir mourir.

* * *

_ Alors ? demanda Heero, plus impatient que jamais.

Sally releva la tête, agacée, elle n'avait jamais vu Heero comme ça, il avait totalement perdu son sang froid et tremblait de nervosité. Il ne tenait pas en place, aussi, d'un regard elle demanda de l'aide à Wufei. Ce dernier s'approcha du japonais et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Laisse-la travailler Heero.

La voix calme et pour une fois aucunement agressive du chinois calma un peu le pilote 01 et il consentit à s'asseoir en attendant que Sally finisse de l'examiner.

_ Il est blessé grièvement à la tempe, le choc a été violent, je vais lui faire passer un scanner pour être sûre qu'il n'y a pas de trauma, quant au torse, la blessure est moins grave mais elle a abondamment saigné. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas son dossier médical et les profs sont injoignables jusqu'à après-demain.

_ Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Quatre.

_ Ils ont envoyé un message ce matin précisant que leur nouveau projet est top secret et qu'ils sont obligés de s'isoler entièrement pendant au moins deux jours. Et je ne peux pas attendre deux jours !

_ Peut-être que son prof dans son monde a été aussi prévoyant que les nôtres ? proposa Trowa.

Heero le regarda comme le messie et bondit sur ses pieds avant de partir en courant jusqu'au Gundam de Duo que les autres avaient ramené. Les profs les avaient contraint à avoir une trousse de secours à bord dans laquelle se trouvait les éléments essentiels de leur dossier médical, juste au cas où. Crétin ! J'aurai dû y penser ! s'engueula Heero.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'infirmerie, il avait une trousse médicale dans une main et un mini CD dans l'autre qu'il avait extirpé de la trousse pendant sa course. Sally le remercia et lui tourna le dos pour lire le dossier calmement. Elle pourrait ainsi connaître son groupe sanguin, ses antécédents, ses éventuelles allergies à des produits, …

Les examens parurent durer des heures aux pilotes qui attendaient dans le bureau de Sally. Quatre en était à sa énième tasse de café, Trowa ne le quittait pas des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne craquerait pas, Wufei jetait des coups d'œil fréquents par la vitre pour voir si Sally revenait, Heero … Heero, lui, était assis, les yeux dans le vide, les mains pendant sur ses genoux, il ne bougeait pas. Il fit un bond terrible quand Quatre se posta devant lui et leva vers lui des yeux hagards.

_ Ça va aller Heero, je le sens, le rassura-t-il.

_ C'est de ma faute.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Trowa.

Heero pris alors conscience qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qui s'était passé, ils se battaient et n'avaient pas vu le déroulement de sa « bataille » contre Zech.

_ Merquize m'a attaqué, j'étais de dos, dit-il les poings serrés de rage, Duo s'est interposé, il a tout pris. Et même après, il s'est relevé et s'est jeté sur Merquize. Il m'a sauvé, je ne comprends pas.

Personne n'avait de réponse. Quatre avait bien une hypothèse mais il jugea plus prudent pour tout le monde de la garder pour lui. Manquerait plus que le soldat parfait fasse une syncope ! Ils furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par Sally qui poussa la porte, exténuée.

_ Bon, on lui a fait une transfusion, de ce côté là, plus rien à craindre, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant, par contre, le scanner a montré un petit hématome extra-dural. C'est une poche de sang située entre la voûte crânienne et la membrane ayant pour but de protéger le cerveau. Il entraîne des maux de tête au mieux, des comas au pire. Et … Duo ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Heero se leva brusquement envoyant valser sa chaise dans le mouvement et balaya tout ce qui se trouva sur son chemin d'un revers de bras avant de balancer son poing dans le mur.

_ Heero ! hurlèrent Quatre et Sally en même temps.

_ C'est bon, gronda-t-il.

Alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, ses yeux se posèrent sur un autre mini CD qui avait volé de la trousse de secours lors de son coup d'éclat. Il ne l'avait pas vu quand il l'avait fouillé la première fois. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et lu le nom marqué dessus.

_ C'est pour toi Sally, dit-il en lui tendant.

La doctoresse le prit machinalement en regardant plus la main ensanglantée du japonais que le disque. Devant le regard noir de Heero, elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait dans la main. En effet, c'était bien son nom.

_ Des compléments au dossier ? demanda Wufei.

_ Je ne sais pas, on va bien voir. C'est peut être important.

Tous la regardèrent mettre le CD dans son ordinateur et ouvrir le dossier qu'il contenait, cela leur faisait une petite distraction avant de poser les questions fatales telles que « Duo allait-il s'en sortir ? »

_ C'est un film ! S'exclama Sally.

_ Alors ce doit être privé. On n'a pas le droit de regarder ça.

_ Quatre, ton sens de l'honneur est remarquable. Toutefois, j'avoue avoir très envie de regarder ce qu'il y a sur ce film, de plus on ne sait pas quelles informations il peut contenir. Ça pourrait nous être utile, le contra Wufei.

Vu la tête des autres, Quatre était largement en minorité, il jeta un regard courroucé à Trowa qui pour une fois ne le soutenait pas et s'installa avec les autres.

_ Bon … j'y vais.

Il y eu d'abord un écran noir, puis un peu de neige et enfin le visage du natté, un peu plus jeune apparemment, apparu en gros plan. Il sembla faire quelques réglages puis s'éloigna pour s'installer au milieu de ce qui semblait être un salon. Il était étrangement souriant et détendu. Les spectateurs furent assez troublés de l'image qu'il renvoyait et le furent plus encore quand sa voix joyeuse et pleine de vie s'éleva.

__ Ah ! Ça à l'air de marcher ! Alors salut Sally ! Tu vois on pense à toi même si on est loin ! Dans deux jours c'est ton anniversaire et j'espère que tu recevras notre petit film à temps ! Donc voilà … Comme tu l'as deviné, on voulait te souhaiter un bon anniversaire même si on peut pas te le dire directement, juste pour que tu saches qu'on t'oublie pas, fit Duo avec un petit clin d'œil, alors Joyeux anniversaire !!! Je voulais te dire que tu es mon médecin préféré, la seule qui a le droit de me faire des piqures d'ailleurs !!! Bon allez ! On va voir les autres !! _

L'écran redevint noir l'espace d'un dixième de seconde avant que l'image ne revienne. Tous eurent un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant la scène d'une cuisine où Quatre était assis sur la table avec un Trowa à moitié couché sur lui. Tous deux s'embrassaient avec passion et ne semblaient pas avoir vu le cameraman en herbe. Quatre avait beau savoir, vu que Duo le lui avait dit, le voir en vrai était un véritable choc. C'était eux, jusqu'au moindre détail, c'était leur copie conforme, de vrais sosies et les voir dans cette position … Quatre rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et Trowa resta de marbre mais l'empathe sentait un tumulte d'émotions se bousculer en lui. Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'étendre plus car sur l'écran, le Trowa du monde de Duo se retourna brusquement, entraînant Quatre avec lui.

__ Duo !!! hurla le blond alors que Trowa rajustait ses vêtements. _

Un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce et les observateurs devinèrent que c'était celui de Duo qui tenait la caméra.

__ Ben quoi Kitty ? Vous étiez occupés, j'allais pas vous déranger ! _

__ Arrête de filmer Duo ! _

__ Oh ! Kitty t'es trop mignon en rouge, ça te va bien au teint, se moqua le natté, hilare._

__ Coupe cette caméra ! Insista Quatre. _

__ Ah noooooooooon, désolé !_

__ Tu n'es pas un seul instant désolé sale gosse ! Répondit Trowa. _

__ Hmmm, pas faux. Allez les pervers ! Dites bon anniversaire à Sally !!_

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent alors qu'il devenait aussi rouge que son homologue devant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

__ Quoi ! C'est le film pour Sally ! T'as intérêt à couper ça au montage Duo ou je te jure que tu ne gouteras plus jamais à mes gâteaux au chocolat. _

__ Oh nooooon, t'es trop cruel Kitty … Bon … Je promets ! _

__ Montre-nous ta main gauche, que je vois si tu ne croises pas les doigts, répliqua Trowa, impassible. _

__ Mais heu ! T'es pas drôle Tro ! Voilà, je promets ! _

Apparemment, la main gauche de Duo leur avait donné satisfaction puisqu'ils hochèrent la tête tous deux la tête. Finalement, ils se redressèrent un peu et prirent place devant la caméra. Le blond pris la parole en premier.

__ Bonjour Sally, nous sommes désolés d'être loin de toi depuis si longtemps, tu nous manques et nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. _

__ Hm. Bon anniversaire. _

__ Wouaaa les gars ! Que d'émotions !! Vous allez me faire pleurer ! _

Seul Quatre eut la décence de rougir, Trowa, lui se tourna vers la table et se servit du café.

__ C'est que tu nous prends un peu de court en fait Duo. On est très heureux de pouvoir souhaiter l'anniversaire de Sally mais c'est pas facile devant une caméra. Alors désolés et on t'embrasse fort Sally. _

__ Ok, on va dire que ça ira. _

Et l'image s'abaissa vers le carrelage avant de noircir et de changer encore de décor. Un jardin et un Wufei, torse nu, qui s'entraînait au sabre. Il transpirait mais semblait s'en moquer royalement.

_ Au moins une chose qui ne change pas, souffla Sally avant de se concentrer sur la vidéo.

On pouvait entendre en voix off les murmures de Duo, le chinois ne l'avait pas encore vu lui non plus.

__ Ça ma belle, c'est ton vrai cadeau d'anniversaire … Tu ne verras pas souvent notre dragon dans __une telle situation, il est bien trop fier pour te laisser le voir en sueur. A croire qu'il ne veut pas __qu'on_ _sache qu'il est humain … Enfin … Va falloir que tu fasses le premier pas ma grande, parce que de son côté je crois que c'est désespéré … Bon, pas vraiment désespéré, après tout, j'ai bien réussi à mettre Trowa et Quatre ensemble, alors il y a pas de raison … Oups ! Je crois que je suis repéré … _

__ Maxwell ! Petite peste ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

__ Heu … Je prends l'air ? _

_Le chinois s'avançait à grand pas et Duo semblait reculer pour lui échapper. _

__ Bon si je te dis que c'est pour Sally, ça va ? _

_Mot magique. Le chinois s'arrêta soudainement. _

__ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? _

__ Mais, t'es méchant toi aussi ! C'est juste un petit film pour son anniversaire. _

__ Tu vas me couper cette scène tout de suite c'est bien compris ? Ou je te jure que ta natte y passe cette fois ! _

__ Mais vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? C'est le jour des menaces aujourd'hui ? _

_Le chinois se pinça le nez et inspira très fort. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. _

__ Ok. Si je fais ce tu veux, tu me fous la paix après ? _

__ Vouiiiiiiii !!!!!_

__ Alors ? _

__ Ba c'est l'anniversaire de Sally, laisse parler ton cœur Wu. _

La voix de Duo était étonnamment sérieuse d'un coup et le chinois ne réagit pas comme le craignait les spectateurs. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à cette facette de l'américain ni à se voir en train de faire et dire des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles pour eux. Tout ça paraissait si étrange. Les taquineries semblaient être habituelles et faisaient de toute évidence partie de leur façon de communiquer. A l'écran, le chinois était concentré et réfléchissait, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été au début. Quand il se redressa, Duo resserra le plan sur son visage et son buste.

__ Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire Sally et j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt … Tu me manques. _

__ Super Wu ! C'est dans la boîte. _

__ Maxwell ! … Merci. _

Un écran noir et une chambre apparu sur l'écran. Il y eut une succession de petits mouvements saccadés, Duo semblait installer la caméra sur un meuble. Quand l'image fut stabilisée, Heero sursauta. C'était lui devant eux, assis à un bureau, devant son ordinateur.

_ Tu a raison Sally, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, confirma Quatre.

__ Hye Hee-chan ! Dit Duo d'une voix douce. _

Encore une facette que les autres ne lui connaissaient pas. Cette voix serra le cœur d'Heero, mais pas moins que la scène qui suivit. Le Heero du film se redressa, s'étira et recula sa chaise avant de tendre une main vers le natté. Celui-ci s'empressa de la prendre et s'installa à cheval sur les genoux du brun avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

__ Hello lover mine, souffla Duo avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

__ Oyaho Duo-kun, lui répondit Heero sur le même ton après un chaste baiser. Tu m'as manqué, où tu étais encore ? _

__ Mahh, tu travaillais alors j'en ai profité pour commencer le film pour Sally. _

_Heero recula un peu sa tête pour mieux le voir et leva un sourcil. _

__ Tu nous filmes là ?_

_Duo baissa la tête et rougit. _

__ Oui mais c'est pas pour Sally, c'est juste pour moi, pour quand tu seras en mission. S'il te plaît !!!!_

_Heero sourit devant les petits yeux de Duo et hocha la tête. _

__ A une seule condition... Tu m'en feras une copie. _

__ Merci Hee-chan ! cria Duo en se jetant contre lui pour l'embrasser. _

_Quand il se recula, il ne put s'empêcher de bailler sous le rire de Heero. _

__ Pas drôle, suis crevé. _

__ Ah ? Pourtant, on a pas eu de mission depuis presque une semaine …_

_Duo, toujours assis à califourchon sur son japonais, posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'air faussement en colère. _

__ Comme si tu savais pas ! Tu ne m'as pratiquement pas laissé dormir depuis que tu es arrivé ! _

_Heero baissa la tête et commença à embrasser délicatement le cou de Duo. _

__ C'est de ta faute, tu es bien trop désirable … Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'en plaignais il me semble. _

__ Hm, c'est vrai. Dis Hee-chan ? _

__ Oui Duo-kun ? _

__ Montre-moi encore combien je suis désirable … _

_Heero releva rapidement la tête et un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. _

__ Laisse-moi le temps d'éteindre cette caméra. _

__ Et ton message pour Sally ? _

__ Après. _

Ils se levèrent et la dernière image que purent voir les témoins, presque involontaires, de toutes ces scènes ce fut Duo qui s'étendait lascivement sur le lit et la main du japonais qui se dirigeait vers la caméra.

* * *

Bon, je sais ça devait un OS mais vu la taille je l'ai coupé en deux, la suite arrivera vite rassurez-vous, elle est déjà tapée faut juste que la remette en forme.

Donc, sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaît pour l'instant (surtout à toi Mithy), que je vous ai pas perdu et que ça reste compréhensible, c'est pas évident de jongler entre deux mondes. Pour la chanson c'est Beyond the black hole de Gamma Ray, je vous la conseille, elle est extra. Je ne la connaissais pas avant, je l'ai trouvé en faisant des recherches sur les trous noirs sur Wikipédia, l'explication pour les mondes parallèles vient aussi de ce site et est tirée du livre A la croisée des mondes.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

Genre : pas vraiment UA même si j'ai dû faire des changements pour adapter, aventure, romance et angst ça c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas vraiment une death, je peux pas en dire plus mais ayez confiance, lisez.

Rating : M

Couple : 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ????

J'avais une fic de prévue (je la ferai quand même), en attente et tout mais j''ai vu un épisode de la série Stargate SG1 et voilà ce que ça donne … Dois-je arrêter la télé définitivement ?

Spécialement dédicacée pour **Mithy **qui m'a donné tellement de fous rires, de bonne humeur ou autres à travers ses fics que j'ai eu envie de lui rendre la pareille. En espérant que ça te plaise. Bisou...nours.

J'en profite pour remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des review auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre par mail. Donc **JTFLAM** merci pour tes deux review et oui, je suis désolée mais Heero a bien éteint la caméra, perverse ! **Altaya**, merci à toi aussi, je suis contente que ça te plaise et ça me rassure de savoir que les sentiments que j'ai voulu faire passer sont bien présents. Et merci aussi à **Kasufu** pour ton gentil commentaire. En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant !

* * *

_Ils se levèrent et la dernière image que purent voir les témoins, presque involontaires, de toutes ces scènes ce fut Duo qui s'étendait lascivement sur le lit et la main du japonais qui se dirigeait vers la caméra. _

L'écran restait noir mais personne n'arrivait à bouger. Ils étaient sous le choc de ces extraits de la vie de Duo qu'ils venaient de voir. Ce Duo ils ne le connaissaient pas, il était tellement plein de vie et il apportait la joie partout où il passait. Sa voix, son rire, ses yeux pétillants, … Ils avaient du mal à appréhender le fait que ce soit une seule et même personne. Apparement, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien sur le disc, un empêchement, sans doute une mission leur aura fait oublier l'objectif premier de cet enregistrement, par conséquent, Sally éteignit son PC. Un silence de plomb régna dans le bureau.

Heero semblait le plus choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Les dernières images qui avaient défilé sous leurs yeux étaient trop pour lui. Elles lui avaient donné des idées, avaient ravivé des pensées qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir en lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel trouble auparavant.

_ Et bien, je crois qu'on sait ce qu'il te cachait Heero, lui dit Trowa d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

_ Ça doit être si dur pour lui de vivre auprès de la copie conforme de celui qu'il a aimé et qu'il a vu mort, fit Quatre d'une voix plaintive. Comment fait-il pour supporter ça ?

_ Pas étonnant qu'il soit si froid, rajouta Wufei.

Heero ne dit toujours rien, il se leva comme un automate et sortit sans un mot. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de réfléchir. Le soldat en lui ne voulait rien savoir de tout ça. Duo était un équipier qui faisait bien son boulot et si il mourrait maintenant, ce serait une perte handicapante pour les missions. Le jeune homme en lui hurlait en revanche. Il lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que les combats et qu'il méritait enfin un peu de bonheur et que si Duo ne se réveillait jamais, il perdrait toute possibilité de trouver ce bonheur, parce que le pilote venu d'un autre monde avait été le seul à faire réagir son cœur. En conséquence, il était déchiré et perdu. Sa seule certitude était que Duo ne devait pas mourir. Il se résigna à retourner auprès des autres pour prendre des nouvelles de l'américain.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Duo était dans le coma, l'hématome s'était résorbé depuis plusieurs jours selon Sally et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se réveille, normalement. Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager que cela serait bientôt le cas et Heero désespérait. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission solo et comme chaque fois qu'il était en repos depuis « l'accident », il revenait sur la base où se trouvait Duo et restait à son chevet jusqu'à être appelé ailleurs.

Les autres passaient régulièrement aussi et attendaient son réveil avec autant d'impatience. Il était devenu un des leurs très rapidement, comme si il avait toujours eu sa place parmi eux alors même qu'il tentait de les éviter au maximum, à leurs yeux il n'en était que plus attachant. De plus, la vidéo était encore dans tous les esprits et les avait troublés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé au départ. Quatre n'avait qu'une envie, voir un Duo heureux comme celui du film, lui expliquer que même si ils n'étaient pas eux, ils pouvaient l'aimer également. Bien sûr, pour cela il faudrait la paix, mais ce n'était plus une utopie. La dernière mission commune avait été un succès malgré l'état actuel de Duo et depuis, les autres pilotes avaient porté de rudes coups aux forces de Oz. Aujourd'hui, Treize s'était retranché dans une forteresse technologique quelque part sur Terre et n'avait même plus le temps de renouveler ses effectifs qu'un des Gundam leur tombait dessus. La fin de la guerre était proche, comme Duo l'avait pressentie lors de sa dernière bataille.

Heero marchait en silence dans les couloirs de la base, il était tard et il ne voulait pas qu'on le surprenne là, à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie. Il poussa doucement la porte et, suivant son habitude, s'installa sur le bord du lit. D'un geste devenu automatique, il dégagea le front du blessé des quelques mèches qui retomberaient dessus si tôt sa main enlevée. Ce simple geste était étrange pour Heero par la tendresse qu'il présumait mais il lui était venu naturellement et il le reproduisait chaque fois qu'il était seul à son chevet.

Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées et ses sentiments de s'emballer quand il le voyait, il visualisait les images de la vidéo et se surprenait à être jaloux de son double. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre et encore plus à l'admettre, mais il aimait Duo, c'était certain. Alors, le voir là, étendue, comme sans vie et se sentir responsable, c'était une vraie torture. Si au moins il avait eu quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre mais même Zech restait introuvable, il se terrait sûrement auprès de son chef.

Perdu dans ses songes, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite des mouvements légers du corps à ses côtés. Il sursauta quand un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles. Il regarda, incrédule, les yeux de Duo papillonner avant de s'ouvrir doucement. Son cœur se gonfla de joie à la vue des prunelles violines et il serra inconsciemment la main de Duo qu'il avait prise dans les siennes. Ses yeux se refermèrent vite mais Heero savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, ne pouvant se retenir, il déposa un baiser sur le front un peu chaud de l'américain et se hâta vers la chambre de Sally. Tant pis si tout le monde savait qu'il passait ses nuits ici, il assumerait.

Il frappa comme un forcené à la porte et attendit impatiemment qu'elle s'ouvre. Lorsque Sally arriva, il se rendit compte de l'heure tardive en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait.

_ Je suis désolé Sally, mais c'est Duo … Il se réveille ! trépigna-t-il.

Les yeux de la doctoresse s'écarquillèrent et après un mot d'excuse, elle repartit dans sa chambre pour en ressortir une minute plus tard habillée et … accompagnée.

_ Sans commentaire Heero, précisa Wufei à un japonais sous le choc.

Cependant, Heero se reprit vite, ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce n'était pas le moment et surtout ce n'était pas bien grave, c'était même tant mieux pour eux. Depuis quand pensait-il comme ça ? J se foutrait par la fenêtre si il savait ou, plus sûrement, il le foutrait lui par la fenêtre, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il courrait vers la chambre de Duo.

Il attendait avec appréhension devant la porte close en compagnie de Wufei. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes maintenant que Sally auscultait Duo quand elle les rejoignit. Elle se passa une main lasse sur la nuque et s'installa sur une chaise dans le couloir.

_ Bon, et bien, il va bien. Il s'est réveillé un peu perdu, il se croyait chez lui. J'ai dû lui rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé, ça n'a pas été facile. Ça l'a vraiment blessé et il s'est refermé sur lui-même comme la première fois et en plus je suis même pas certaine qu'il ne faudra pas recommencer demain ... affirma-t-elle d'une voix légèrement blasée. Pour l'instant, il s'est rendormi mais je lui ai dit que je le gardais en observation au moins trois jours et qu'il ne pourrait pas reprendre le combat tout de suite. Il n'a rien dit alors je pense qu'il sera bon de le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il respecte mes consignes. En plus, il risque de faire des poussées de fièvre les prochaines heures.

_ Je vais rester près de lui.

_ Merci Heero, dans ce cas, tu trouveras sur sa table de chevet des comprimés à lui faire prendre si sa température augmente, lui dit Sally, reconnaissante.

_ Merci à toi et désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Bonne nuit, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

Et sans un mot de plus, il retourna veiller sur Duo, laissant Wufei et Sally rejoindre leur chambre, après tout, il n'était que 3h00 du matin. Il prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit cette fois, maintenant que Duo n'était plus inconscient, il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de gestes.

Il dû s'endormir car lorsqu'il revint à lui, l'aube se levait doucement. Un regard au réveil lui confirma que les 5h00 étaient passées. Il comprit soudain ce qui l'avait réveillé, Duo gémissait, les paupières plissées, il semblait pris dans un cauchemar. Heero se leva sans bruit et s'approcha. Il posa une main sur son front. Brûlant. Il attrapa le gobelet et les cachets et glissa un bras sous ses épaules pour le redresser. Des yeux fiévreux le regardèrent un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait mais il ne s'en occupa pas tout de suite. Il posa les comprimés contre les lèvres chaudes qui s'ouvrirent par réflexes et l'aida ensuite à boire.

Sa tâche accomplie, il le recoucha et alors qu'il allait s'éloigner pour trouver de quoi le rafraîchir, une main attrapa son t-shirt. Ses yeux passèrent de la main blanche et tremblante sur le vêtement, au corps malade puis au visage suppliant et il déglutit avec difficulté. C'était tout à fait le genre de situation qu'il voulait éviter pour ne pas craquer et commettre l'irréparable. Pourtant, le voir là, étendue et souffrant, il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger du reste du monde comme lui l'avait protégé de Zech.

Il rendit les armes après un court moment d'hésitation et céda à la faible traction exercée sur son t-shirt. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit mais cela ne sembla pas suffire à Duo qui forçait encore sur le tissu pour l'amener à lui, plus près de lui. Heero inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et s'allongea à moitié aux côtés de Duo, par dessus les couvertures, et ce dernier se dépêcha de se blottir contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine et un bras sur ses hanches comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Le cœur d'Heero rata un ou deux battements à cette vision. Il leva une main pour caresser les cheveux trempés de sueur du malade.

_ Hee-chan … souffla Duo plaintivement et la main d'Heero resta suspendue au dessus de sa tête.

Quel idiot il avait été de penser que c'était de lui que Duo avait besoin. Dans sa fièvre, il l'avait pris pour son Heero, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était laissé voir aussi vulnérable. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Serrant la mâchoire, il laissa sa main reprendre sa course et se poser sur la natte à moitié défaite. Il jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout, pour Duo, parce qu'il en avait besoin et qu'il le méritait, il mettrait sa souffrance de côté, elle n'était rien comparée à ce que le natté devait supporter depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans l'espace. Il ne serait jamais qu'un subsitut, un imposteur, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

_ Je suis là, dors, tu es souffrant, le cajola Heero.

_ Un baiser d'abord, répondit Duo d'une voix rauque et suppliante …

Heero faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Oserait-il ? Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple présence un soir de fièvre. Si Duo apprenait ça un jour, il le tuerait c'était sûr … En même temps, à voir son regard brillant, ses lèvres tendues vers lui, suppliantes, quémandeuses … Ce serait peut-être sa seule chance de gouter à sa bouche. Il en rêvait depuis de longues semaines, peut-être même plus. A nouveau, Duo eut raison de sa volonté et il se pencha vers lui avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Un frisson incroyable secoua son corps quand leurs lèvres se soudèrent. Elles étaient si douces, de douleur et de plaisir mélangés, Heero poussa un faible gémissement à la limite du sanglot. Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, il posa une main sur la joue de Duo et l'autre sous sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue vint demander l'entrée à sa bouche et Duo lui donna. Le baiser chaste se transformait en un échange fougueux et passionné.

C'était si bon, enivrant. Comment avait-il pu vivre jusque là sans connaître de telles sensations ? Il se perdit dans ce baiser et ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'il sentit une partie très précise de son corps se réveiller. Ce fut un véritable électrochoc et il relâcha Duo aussitôt. Jamais il n'irait jusque là ! Déjà parce que Duo était malade et sortait à peine d'un coma de deux mois, ensuite parce que sa morale s'y refusait. Il s'arracha à son étreinte tel un condamné à mort avançant à l'échafaud. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard, c'était trop dangereux. Il leva les yeux au plafond et le fixa, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Il sentit Duo se remettre contre lui et l'entendit soupirer de contentement.

_ Tu ne m'avais jamais embrassé comme ça, dit-il d'une petite voix ensommeillé.

Merde ! Ça par contre, il n'y avait pas pensé. Comment quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune expérience quel qu'elle soit aurait-il pu penser à ce genre de détails ? Reprenant son calme, il caressa son front et ses cheveux dans un geste doux et apaisant, l'appelant au sommeil.

_ Comment ça ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en s'engueulant mentalement, ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait prévu de dire !

_ Si … déses … péré … ment, articula Duo en baillant.

Heero le resserra inconsciemment contre lui et posa sa tête sur la sienne.

_ Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, tu es fiévreux … dors, mon amour … dit-il la gorge serrée par une envie de pleurer telle qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

* * *

Duo pestait contre Sally. Depuis trois jours qu'il était réveillé, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et refusait qu'il retourne au combat. Trop tôt, disait-elle. Bon sang ! Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il avait besoin d'actions ? Besoin de bouger ? Il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire, il avait alors trop de temps libre pour penser, se souvenir … Déjà que ses rêves s'y mettaient, si en plus dans la journée aussi il devait affronter son passé, il n'allait pas survivre longtemps.

Depuis la première nuit après sa sortie du coma, il rêvait d'Heero, encore et encore. Et même si le premier rêve avait paru plus vivant, les deux nuits suivantes, il ne les avait pas moins passé à penser à lui et à pleurer sa mort, chose qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de faire avant, détruit et abruti par la douleur.

Du coup, il errait comme un zombie à travers la base et avec la tête de déterré qu'il avait, c'était évident que la doctoresse ne le laisserait pas partir avant un moment. Bien sûr, il aurait pu s'enfuir, mais, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il ne voulait pas la heurter. Elle faisait tellement pour lui, tout comme sa Sally. Tout comme Quatre qui était là aussi et qui le suivait constamment des yeux où qu'il soit. Ça avait beau l'agacer, il en était tout de même réconforté, de voir qu'il comptait un peu pour quelqu'un. Sa tête était un vrai chantier. Autant, il ne voulait pas s'attacher et qu'eux s'attachent car il comptait toujours laisser sa vie au combat d'une façon ou d'une autre, autant cela le rassurait de sentir leur présence.

Les trois autres n'étaient plus là. Trowa et Wufei avaient reçu un ordre de mission ce matin même, c'était assez rare que les profs les envoient ensemble mais cette mission avait l'air particulière. Quant à Heero, si Duo avait bien compris, il était parti en repérage le matin même où il était revenu à lui. Tant mieux. C'était celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter. Aussi bien sa présence et son physique trop semblables à son Heero que sa froideur à son égard. Paradoxal, encore une fois. Il ressentait un besoin vital au fond de lui, il crevait d'envie d'être prêt de lui même si il savait que ce n'était pas le Heero qu'il aimait dans son monde. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, ni pour qui ...

Il en était là de ses pensées, assis dans la pièce de repos à faire semblant de lire, quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'une furie lui fonça dessus.

_ Duo ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es réveillé, enfin, j'ai eu si peur … J'ai pas pu venir avant, on était trop loin, mais dès que j'ai su que tu étais sorti du coma, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour venir te voir !

_ Hilde, répondit Duo en la serrant un bref instant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille sembla se rappeler que le pilote n'était pas vraiment un inconditionnel des contacts humains et se recula très vite. Elle reprit son calme et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand Quatre entra, de toute évidence à la recherche de Duo. Il ne perdait pas espoir de briser sa coquille d'indifférence.

_ Ah, tu es là ! fit-il avant d'apercevoir Hilde et de poser sur elle un regard clairement interrogateur, à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

La petite brune lui fit un sourire éclatant en lui tendant la main.

_ Je m'appelle Hilde, je suis une amie de Duo.

Quatre sursauta et regarda Duo, complètement incrédule.

_ Comment ça une amie ?

Hilde les regardait sans comprendre. Duo semblait s'être soudain fermé et le blond avait l'air d'un poisson sorti de son bocal.

_ Je l'ai rencontré pendant une mission, elle bosse avec les sweepers. Bon, tu nous excuses, on allait se promener, rajouta Duo d'une voix éteinte qui fit trembler Hilde.

Il se leva et elle le suivit sans quitter Quatre des yeux qui restait figé au milieu de la pièce. Ils arrivèrent dans le hangar et s'assirent contre le Deathscythe. Duo se doutait qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler.

_ Duo ? En quoi cela est-il si étonnant que tu aies une amie ? Et c'était qui lui ?

_ Le pilote 04.

_ Oh ! rougit-elle, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas l'avoir reconnu, je n'avais encore jamais eu affaire à lui ou à son Gundam.

_ Ce n'est pas son genre... Hilde, ce que je vais te dire, il ne faudra en parler à personne et tu ne me croiras peut-être pas … mais j'ai besoin de ne plus garder tout ça pour moi.

Et pendant vingt bonnes minutes, il fut le seul à parler, d'une voix basse et vibrante de douleur, il ne la regardait pas, il fixait le sol comme si il y voyait ses souvenirs défiler. Il lui expliqua tout, le trou noir, l'autre univers, sa vie passée, la difficulté à vivre auprès d'eux qui leur ressemblaient tant, les quelques différences qu'il avait remarqué entre les mondes, sa douleur, sa souffrance, son envie de mourir, le manque de son soleil, de son Heero.

_ Et pour les autres, on a raconté que j'étais prisonnier de Oz depuis le début de la guerre et que les pilotes m'avaient récupéré. Ça explique comment je suis sortie de nulle part. Voilà, tu sais tout, conclut-il en soupirant.

Elle garda le silence un moment, assimilant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Enfin, après ce qui sembla une éternité à Duo, elle posa simplement sa main sur la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort.

_ Dis-moi, là d'où tu viens, tu ne me connaissais pas alors ?

_ Non, en effet, je suppose que c'est pour ça que c'est plus facile d'être moi-même avec toi alors que je suis distant avec les autres. Surtout sur cette base, il y en a tellement que je connaissais de mon ancienne vie. Tu sais … quand je me suis réveillée sur la base des profs la première fois et que je les ai tous vu, là, autour de moi, à me dévisager. Pendant un moment j'ai cru devenir fou, je ne savais plus ce qui était réel ni où j'étais, j'ai même espéré un moment que leur mort n'ai été qu'un cauchemar … Je me sens si vide … souffla-t-il encore.

Alors qu'Hilde allait répondre, les portes du hangar s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sourd et ils se levèrent rapidement pour s'abriter derrière Deathscythe. Ils purent voir Wing se poser à sa place à gauche du Gundam de Duo et enfin ses moteurs se coupèrent, mettant fin à ce bruit assourdissant et ces tourbillons d'air. D'un regard, Duo fit comprendre à son amie qu'ils remettraient la fin de cette discussion à plus tard. Ils sortirent de leur abri pour regagner les quartiers communs au moment où Heero touchait le sol, glissant souplement le long de son filin.

Le japonais avait pensé que les trois jours qu'il s'était accordé loin de Duo auraient suffit mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. A l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme natté, il sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau au souvenir de cette nuit fatidique où il avait craqué et l'avait embrassé avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche au petit matin, prétextant une mission quelconque. Sa seule consolation était d'avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle de tout ce qu'il ressentait et son visage ne refléta rien du trouble qui l'habitait.

Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une terrible jalousie quand il vit une jeune fille à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas passer près d'eux sans au moins les saluer, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se convaincre alors qu'au fond de lui il savait pertinemment qu'il crevait d'envie de savoir qui elle était. Il n'eut pas attendre longtemps, elle se présenta d'elle-même après qu'il les eut salué d'un signe de tête.

_ Bonjour ! Je suis Hilde, une amie de Duo. Tu es Heero Yuy c'est bien ça ?

_ Hn, répondit-il laconiquement.

Une amie ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça une amie ? D'où elle le connaissait en fait ?

_ Oh … tu n'es pas … très … bavard, bégaya-t-elle, déroutée par son regard de glace.

_ Hn. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? demanda-t-il finalement, espérant que sa curiosité passerait pour une simple tentative de politesse.

Duo ne le regardait pas, comme ennuyé, il se contentait d'attendre que la jeune fille ai fini.

_ Oh, il y a quatre mois, nous nous sommes rencontrés sur une base de Oz où Duo s'était infiltré. On a sympathisé et quand il a fait exploser la base avant de s'enfuir, je l'ai aidé pour qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre. A force de parler avec lui, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas dans le bon camps. Il m'a conduit aux Sweepers et depuis je bosse avec eux. Quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour venir ici voir comment il allait.

Heero sentit une vague de fureur monter en lui. Une Ozzie ? Dans leurs rangs ? Il tourna un regard furieux vers Duo sans même répondre à Hilde qui perdit son sourire. L'américain sentit sûrement le poids de ses yeux sur lui car il tourna la tête vers lui, sans pour autant se départir de son flegme apparent.

_ J'ai bien entendu ? Tu as ramené une ennemie chez les Sweepers ? Tu te sens bien ?! gronda-t-il.

_ Très bien merci. Pour ta gouverne, Hilde m'a sauvé, sans elle, je ne serais pas sorti de la base vivant, non pas que ça m'ait dérangé mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez encore besoin de moi pour finir cette guerre, alors après ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je me voyais mal l'abandonner et depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint elle a largement prouvé qu'elle était de notre côté.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, Heero rongé par la jalousie, cette fille avait sauvé la vie à Duo alors que lui n'en avait pas encore eu l'occasion, il souhaitait tant être à égalité avec lui ; Duo, lui, se demandait pourquoi Heero réagissait si violemment. Contre toute attente, ce fut Hilde qui les départagea. Elle se posta devant Heero, fière et droite.

_ Jamais je ne trahirai Duo ou les Sweepers, ils sont ma famille à présent, j'ai fait une erreur en entrant chez Oz, dois-je la payer toute ma vie ?

Heero la dévisagea, la jaugeant puis abandonna et fit demi-tour. Il fallait qu'il parte sinon il ne résisterai pas, son nouveau masque craquerait et ça … ça, il en était hors de question !

* * *

_ Une ex Ozzie ? s'étrangla Wufei.

_ Hn. C'est pour ça que je vous demande de garder un œil sur elle, au cas où …, répondit Heero.

Les quatre garçons étaient dans les quartiers de leur chef. Trowa et Wufei étaient venus à la base pour faire un rapport de leur mission mais étrangement, la discussion avait fini par dériver pour en arriver à Duo et sa nouvelle amie qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Heero leur avait expliqué d'où elle venait mais ça ne semblait choquer que Wufei.

_ Tu sais Heero, on devrait faire confiance à Duo, il croit en elle et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à faire confiance à tout le monde … commença Quatre.

_ Quatre dit vrai. Je ne pense pas que Duo apprécie de nous voir la surveiller et il s'en rendra forcément compte à un moment. Ce n'est pas utile de se le mettre à dos, continua Trowa.

Le pilote 04 lança un regard plein de gratitude à son ami mais Heero était d'une humeur massacrante et il les regarda tous les deux comme si ils avaient eux-même trahi leur cause. Il était contrarié, c'était évident, pourtant Quatre sentait venant de lui des sentiments contradictoires et violents. Pourvu que la guerre se termine vite, pensa-t-il, qu'on puisse régler tous ces non-dits une bonne fois pour toute.

_ De toute façon, pour l'instant, on a rien à lui reprocher, alors on fera attention si tu nous le demandes mais ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on campe devant sa porte Heero, termina Quatre.

_ Revenons au rapport de votre mission, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Le soldat parfait était de retour. Ils continuèrent leur briefing un long moment et ne ressortirent qu'au moment de passer à table. Arrivés au réfectoire, ils y trouvèrent leur équipier dînant avec Hilde au milieu des gars de Howard.

_ On le rejoins ? proposa Quatre.

_ Je vais plutôt rejoindre Sally si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Wufei en joignant le geste à la parole.

Quatre et Trowa savaient aussi pour leur récent couple et n'y voyaient également aucun inconvénient, plus un encouragement même.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il ai besoin de nous mais faites ce que vous voulez, ajouta Heero en s'asseyant seul à une table libre.

Les deux autres soupirèrent et le rejoignirent, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Aucun ne sentit le regard brûlant de Duo, seule Hilde s'en aperçut et elle se fit une promesse à ce moment là. Une promesse qu'elle tiendrait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

_ Où sont-ils ?! hurla Duo en fracassant la porte.

Les scientifiques sursautèrent et lui jetèrent des regards peu amènes. J surtout lui jeta un regard noir et méprisant, mais ce fut G qui s'avança pour lui répondre.

_ Nos informateurs ont trouvé le repère de Treize, ils sont partis en repérage, tu n'étais pas en état de participer, ça fait une semaine à peine que tu es sorti du coma, argumenta G.

_ Quoi ! Sans moi ?! Je suis le meilleur en infiltration et vous le savez très bien !!! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de me tenir écarté de cette mission ?!

C'était la première fois que les profs lui voyait une quelconque émotion et là, pour le coup, il était vraiment en fureur. Enragé même. D'ailleurs, si il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait tout envoyer valser dans le labo. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, il ne s'était pas réengagé dans ce combat pour les perdre à nouveau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Non ! Pas encore ! L'histoire se répétait, presque identique … Hors de question ! Il frappa la table devant lui du plat de ses mains et fixa l'un après l'autre les vieux fous devant lui, il eut la satisfaction de les voir trembler, même J.

_ Vous allez tout de suite me donner les coordonnées de leur objectif et vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elles soient justes ! gronda-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, les profs semblaient mesurer leurs chances de survie si ils refusaient puis J s'avança, un rictus épouvantable aux lèvres.

_ Si vous tenez tant que ça à mourir, loin de moi l'idée de vous en empêcher, lui dit-il en lui tendant un papier contenant les précieuses informations.

En moins de dix secondes, Duo était en route pour son Gundam. Il grimpa dedans et mit les moteurs en route alors que les portes du hangar s'ouvraient. Il pénétra dans l'infini de l'espace et pris la direction de la Terre. Il ne les laisserait pas maintenant, quitte à en crever.

* * *

_ Merde ! Une mission de repérage hein Yuy ?!

_ Ta gueule Wufei, c'est pas le moment, répondit Trowa.

_ Comment ils ont su qu'on était là bordel ?! souffla Quatre en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Le pilote blond, comme les autres, étaient gelés, transi de froid. Ils s'étaient fait piéger avant même de s'en rendre compte. A peine arrivés, ils avaient planqué les Gundam pour approcher la base discrètement et se faire une idée de ce qu'ils allaient devoir combattre.

Malheureusement, Treize était à la pointe de la technologie, même Heero n'avait pas repéré les capteurs de présence et les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées. Aussitôt, des dizaines de soldats étaient sortis de la base, armes au poing et prêts à tout. Les pilotes n'avaient dû leur survie qu'à leurs réflexes. Ils s'étaient repliés le plus rapidement possible et se trouvaient maintenant prisonniers dans leur propre cachette. Les soldats étaient tout autour d'eux, coupant la route à leur Gundam, ils les trouveraient bientôt sans doute, cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils se terraient dans cette grotte de glace.

Non mais quelle idée de venir se planquer dans un trou pareil ! Treize devait vraiment être désespéré, pensa Heero malgré la précarité de leur situation. Il commençait à ne plus sentir les extrémités de ses membres, si au moins ils avaient eu accès à leurs amures mobiles, ils auraient pu les affronter, mais là, ils étaient coincés, faits comme des rats. Ils allaient mourir là, en Terre de Feu, au bout du monde, dans des montagnes de glace, et les colonies ne connaîtraient jamais la liberté et l'indépendance et … il ne reverrait jamais Duo. Seule consolation, il survivrait ...

Tout à son introspection défaitiste, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les cris paniqués des soldats à quelques mètres de l'entrée de cette petite caverne. Quatre par contre se redressa du corps de Trowa qui tentait de le protéger du froid et tendit l'oreille.

_ Quatre ? souffla Trowa

_ Chut … vous entendez ? murmura-t-il.

Alors, ils écoutèrent et oui, en effet, ils entendirent. Au milieu des hurlements des soldats qui semblaient s'éloigner il y avait comme un rugissement.

_ Les moteurs du Deathscythe, fit Heero, incrédule.

_ Duo, confirma Quatre, la main sur le cœur. Il souffre, je crois qu'il … nous croit morts …

_ Merde ! Il a dû trouver les Gundams avec son radar et de les voir vide avec toute l'agitation de la base, il a dû …, Wufei ne pu terminer, tout le monde avait compris de toute façon.

_ En tout cas, il fait le ménage, on peut sortir je pense, ils sont trop occupés à l'éviter, on en profite pour rejoindre nos armures et on va l'aider, il faut qu'il nous voit tous avant de faire une connerie ! décida Trowa en se levant, entraînant Quatre avec lui.

Ils sortirent en courant, sous le couvert des aspérités de la montagne et de la nuit tombante. Ils stoppèrent à la vision de Deathscythe, rugissant et magnifique, il se battait comme un démon, sa faux ne ralentissait que pour changer de position, inlassablement, il abattait tous ses ennemis. Les pilotes se reprirent vite, aussi imposant était-il, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant l'afflux toujours plus important d'armures qui sortaient de la base.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à leur destination, essoufflés et tremblants mais extrêmement soulagés. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, ils étaient aux commandes des géants de gundanium et Heero brancha aussitôt son communicateur en même temps qu'il décollait.

_ 01 à 02 ? 01 à 02, tu m'entends ?

Un grésillement puis le visage de Duo apparut sur l'écran, les yeux hagards et rouges il fixait Heero comme si il ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il était là.

_ Hee … 01 ? souffla-t-il, puis ses yeux prirent une teinte dure et colérique. Mais bordel de merde ! On peut savoir où vous étiez ?! J'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient eu putain !!!

Devant cet éclat auquel il ne les avait pas habitué, Heero fut un peu perdu, il ne savait pas comment faire face à ça. Il reprit donc son masque, se maudissant intérieurement.

_ Nous sommes tous là, alors pas de temps à perdre, anéantissons cette base.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les prunelles violines l'espace d'une seconde puis à nouveau la voix de Duo s'éleva.

_ Très bien. J'ai repéré une faille, suivez-moi.

En une seconde, les quatre pilotes retrouvèrent Duo qui se battait toujours comme un forcené. Il avait beau savoir ses équipiers vivant, sa rage et sa peur ne l'avait pas quitté et guidaient toujours ses gestes. Heero eut le souffle coupé par la beauté et la grâce de l'armure, on aurait vraiment dit Duo, Deathscythe était une extension de lui, c'était d'une telle évidence …

Duo les conduisit tant bien que mal sur l'aile est de la base, à flanc de montagne. Alors qu'ils allaient s'y engouffrer pour la faire exploser de l'intérieur et ainsi éviter que d'autres armures n'en sortent, le Tallgeese fendit l'air et leur coupa la route.

_ 03 et 05 en arrière garde, empêchez les de nous prendre à revers sinon on sera coincé en cul de sac, hurla Heero pour couvrir le bruit des nombreuses explosions.

_ Ok.

_ Compris.

_ 04 et 02, je me charge du Tallgeese, faites-moi disparaître cette base !

_ Ok.

_ Non ! Je me charge du Tallgeese !

_ Hors de question 02 ! Tu n'es pas en état !

_ Pour qui tu te prends bordel à me donner des ordres ! Je te dis que je m'en occupe, je l'ai combattu plus souvent que toi !

_ Et on voit ce que a donné la dernière fois ! cingla Heero amèrement.

Il regretta aussitôt en voyant l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Duo. Ce n'était pas dans ce sens là qu'il avait dit ça. Il ne remettait pas en doute ses capacités, simplement, il avait une dette envers lui et il considérait de son devoir d'affronter Zech pour rembourser cette dette. Et surtout, surtout, il crevait de peur que Duo ne soit à nouveau blessé ou pire. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ainsi que Duo comprit cette dernière phrase.

_ Connard ! lança-t-il avant de débrancher la communication.

Avant même que Heero n'ai pu faire un geste, il partit en direction du Gundam blanc qui fonçait vers Quatre pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le centre de la base. Le japonais devait maintenant choisir, aider Quatre à détruire cette base et ainsi mettre fin à cette guerre en détruisant les dernières forces de Oz ou porter secours à Duo.

Son âme de soldat ne lui laissa pas le choix, au fond de lui, il savait que Duo ne lui pardonnerait pas si il laissait échapper leur unique chance de conclure ce conflit qui n'avait que trop duré. Il jura et hurla avant de précipiter le Wing dans la direction de Sandrock et à eux deux ils commencèrent à nettoyer les alentours de la base. Quand enfin ils purent y avoir accès, ils virent une armure se faufiler pour s'enfuir.

_ Treize, gronda le pilote 01 entre ses dents serrés, cette fois c'est la fin !

Il allait à sa rencontre pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir quand le combat entre Deathscythe et le Tallgeese attira son regard. Duo était en difficulté, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Son regard passait de Treize à Duo sans qu'il n'arrive à se décider. Quatre s'en sortait sans lui, Trowa et Wufei faisaient admirablement bien barrage et décimaient les rangs ennemis. Et lui, il restait là, indécis.

_ 05 à 01, je m'occupe de Treize, va aider 02.

_ J'y vais.

Il n'hésita même pas. Déjà, il savait que Wufei avait à compte à régler avec Treize et surtout il lui permettait d'aider celui qui faisait battre son cœur sans culpabiliser. Le Shenlong fondit sur le général de Oz tandis que lui se jetait sur le Tallgeese. Il dégaina son épée et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le dos de celui-ci pour le détourner de sa proie. Zech sous le choc, lâcha le Deathscythe qu'il retenait depuis un bon moment déjà et se tourna vers Heero, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Il avait gardé en mémoire un début de combat très prometteur contre lui quelques mois auparavant mais interrompu par sa stupide sœur qui venait de découvrir qui il était. Cette fois, rien ne les arrêterait et pas non plus ce pilote 02 à qui il avait déjà mis une raclée.

Le combat s'engagea très vite, il esquivait chacun les coups de l'autre avec agilité et la souplesse de leurs armures étaient en contradiction totale avec leur masse. Duo reprenait ses esprits doucement. Sally n'avait pas eu tort en disant qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Zech n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à prendre le dessus sur lui, surtout qu'il s'était épuisé dès le début, les croyant morts, il comptait de toute façon ne pas repartir de la base en vie. Toutefois, la donne avait changé, tant que Heero se battrait contre Zech, il devait resté attentif.

Cette pause lui avait fait du bien, sa tête ne tournait plus et il voyait à nouveau clair. Il se préparait à retourner à l'assaut quand un bruit plus fort que les autres le fit se tourner. Il vit le Shenlong ramener à lui le dragon de son bras droit qui venait de traverser l'armure de Treize, la faisant exploser. Un silence glacé s'abattit sur la base perdu au milieu de cette île au Sud de l'Argentine. Les soldats présents virent leur chef mourir, abattu par l'ennemi. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre ou s'enfuir. Les pilotes 03 et 04 regardèrent autour d'eux, abasourdis et sonnés. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur combat qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir. 02, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux Zech qui fixait les restes de l'armure de son chef, l'homme à qui il avait prêté serment, à qui il avait vendu sa vie pour satisfaire sa cause.

Duo savait que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête, dès que Zech aurait réalisé la mort de Treize, sa rage égalerait celle que Duo avait ressenti au début de la bataille et alors, il ne fallait pas que Heero soit sur son chemin à ce moment là. Moment qui arriva vite, un cri inhumain déchira le ciel et le Tallgeese bondit sur le Wing, ses sabres prêts à embrocher tout ce qu'il y aurait sur son chemin.

Ce fut le cas de Deathscythe. Heero était toujours sous le choc de l'explosion de Treize et de ce que cela impliquait. Il n'avait pas vu Zech fondre sur lui et regardait maintenant, impuissant, le Deathscythe transpercé par une paire de sabres. La fureur de Zech était telle qu'elle lui avait donné la force de passer au travers du gundanium réputé indestructible. Comme au ralenti, Heero vit les sabres du Tallgeese rebrousser chemin et ressortir de l'armure qui tomba lourdement à terre, comm éteinte.

Heero était comme détaché de son corps, il vivait tout sans rien ressentir. Il se vit hurler le nom de Duo à se déchirer les cordes vocales avant de tirer sur Zech presque à bout portant. Le souffle de la détonation les éloigna violemment l'un de l'autre et ils tombèrent sur le dos. Le japonais se redressa avec difficulté, il était sonné, par la douleur et par le contre coup de son tir. Le Tallgeese, lui par contre ne bougea pas. Son cockpit avait explosé, il fumait et des étincelles apparaissaient ici et là. Heero aperçut le corps inerte du pilote masqué à l'intérieur sous les débris. Du sang coulait par dessous son masque et son torse était traversé par ce qui avait dû être un levier. Il était mort, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Pourtant Heero ne se sentait pas mieux. Tout autour de lui ce n'était que carnage et désolation. Du sang, des restes d'armures carbonisées, des corps sans vie et souvent mutilés et surtout, le Deathscythe toujours immobile sur le sol, face contre terre, son cockpit inaccessible. Il vit le Heavy Arms s'approcher et le retourner aussi délicatement que possible, le Sandrock vint l'aider et ils le reposèrent à terre dans le bon sens. Aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas. Finalement, Wufei prit son courage à demain et du bout des doigts, le Shenlong ouvrit de force le cockpit de l'américain. Ils retinrent leur souffle, effrayés par ce qu'ils allaient voir à l'intérieur.

Heero eut un hoquet de stupeur et une plainte sourde sortit de sa gorge sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Duo ne bougeait plus et pour cause, tout son côté droit était en sang. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine de cette hémorragie mais elle devait être conséquente. Sa radio grésilla.

_ Heero ? Heero, il faut l'emmener à Sally, il est peut être encore vivant … tenta Wufei.

_ … …

_ Heero ? Tu as entendu Wufei ? demanda Trowa, n'entendant aucune réponse, il prit les devants. Bon Wufei, Quatre, emmenez Duo, je reste avec Heero, on en profitera pour vérifier qu'il ne reste personne, on vous rejoint.

_ Ok. Fais attention à toi, lui répondit Quatre.

Ils dégagèrent le corps à moitié désarticulé de Duo de son cockpit en prenant bien soin de ne pas le blesser plus, Shenlong le déposa ensuite délicatement au creux des mains du Sandrock qui se refermèrent sur lui et leur précieux colis à l'abri, ils s'envolèrent pour un campement de rebelles où Sally s'était rendu en même temps qu'eux pour être prête à intervenir au plus vite si l'un d'eux se faisait blesser. Celui qui arriva en piteux état par contre, elle ne pensait pas le voir là.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria-t-elle, quand je suis partie, il était encore avec les profs, je lui avais interdit de sortir, il n'était pas en état !

Le corps de Duo avait été réceptionné par des amis de Sally et déposé sur un lit d'appoint dans la tente médicalisée. Elle s'affairait à présent autour de lui sans même poser de questions, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. D'abord enlever tout ce sang et trouver d'où il venait. Ensuite engueuler ces incapables qui l'avaient laissé prendre part à cette mission et ensuite voir si les autres allaient bien.

Quand enfin, elle eut déshabillé et lavé Duo, elle trouva de multiples blessures provoquées par de nombreux objets différents, certaines peu profondes alors que d'autres par contre étaient probablement ouvertes sur plusieurs centimètres. C'étaient celles-là qui saignaient abondamment, des artères étaient touchées et Duo avait perdu beaucoup de sang, encore.

_ Ok, Stew ! Passe moi les poches de sang B+, il a besoin d'une transfusion de toute urgence.

L'infirmier arriva avec le matériel requis et ils s'activèrent à deux autour de Duo, nettoyant et recousant les plaies pendant qu'un sang nouveau coulait dans ses veines. L'opération dura plus d'une heure et à la fin Duo ressemblait à une momie du côté droit. Il avait de nombreux bandages du front jusqu'aux chevilles et Sally était épuisée. Elle prit place avec les deux pilotes à l'autre bout de la tente autour d'une table où elle prit une tasse de café.

_ Ça devrait aller. Il va falloir le surveiller. Maintenant dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Quatre laissa à Wufei le soin de lui raconter pendant qu'il partait dans son Gundam pour contacter Trowa. Il voulait lui dire que ça irait pour Duo et savoir si Heero s'était remis du choc, et il voulait de ses nouvelles à lui.

_ Quatre ?

_ Trowa ! Duo est sauf, Sally s'est occupée de lui. Il n'est pas encore revenu à lui mais ça devrait aller maintenant.

_ C'est un soulagement.

_ Et vous ?

_ Nous avons passé les restes de la base au peigne fin, rien de dangereux. Les soldats qui se sont rendus ont été enfermés dans les geôles intactes en attendant que leur sort soit décidé, ce n'est pas à nous de nous en charger.

_ C'est bien … Et Heero ?

_ Il reprend ses esprits peu à peu, je crois que Duo lui a fait le choc de sa vie.

_ Il tient plus à lui qu'il ne veut le montrer c'est évident.

_ Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'exprimer ce que l'on ressent Quatre, surtout quand le contexte ne s'y prête pas, répondit Trowa d'une voix douce et le blond su qu'il ne parlait plus seulement de Heero.

_ Rentre vite, j'ai besoin de te parler et il faut que Duo et Heero parlent aussi.

_ On arrive.

Un doux sourire apparu sur le visage de Quatre et il retourna avec les autres pour attendre le retour des deux autres pilotes.

* * *

Ils avaient été rapatriés dans une base terrestre par les profs qui les avaient rejoins au plus vite quand ils avaient su les dernières nouvelles. Encore une fois, Duo était étendu sur un lit à l'infirmerie et encore une fois Heero enrageait intérieurement. Non seulement il n'avait pas pu le protéger, n'avait pas pu rembourser sa dette envers lui mais en plus c'était encore lui le responsable de son état. Si il ne s'était pas interposé … Ce coup-ci, il le remercierait et surtout il fallait qu'il lui parle, sa façon d'être était trop suicidaire à son goût. Seulement pour ça, il fallait qu'il se réveille.

_ Ah tu es là … Je repasserai … fit Hilde en entrant dans la pièce.

Heero ne sursauta même pas. Toute son attention était dirigé sur le blessé dans le lit.

_ C'est bon, j'y vais, fit-il en se levant.

_ Tu ne me déranges pas tu sais. Et puis, j'ai pas envie d'être seule, ça me déprime de le voir comme ça … dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il se rassit sans rien dire et elle prit place dans l'autre chaise. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un moment avant que Hilde ne craque.

_ Dis Heero … Tu arrives à y croire, toi, à la paix ?

Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

_ Je n'y ai pas encore pensé. J'y réfléchirai quand il sera guéri et que je pourrai penser à autre chose.

Était-ce l'état de liesse général, le calme de la fin de soirée, Hilde elle-même, qui lui donnaient envie de parler en brisant ses barrières ? Il n'en savait rien mais les mots sortaient si facilement ce soir …

_ Tu tiens à lui n'est-ce pas ?

_ …

_ Moi aussi toi sais, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

_ Hn, confirma-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour lui nous ne serons jamais que des imposteurs, nous ne sommes pas une raison suffisante pour lui donner envie de continuer à vivre. Il n'aimera jamais que le Heero de son monde. Il n'y aura pas de place pour nous, pour moi, dans sa vie …

_ On n'en sait rien Heero. Tu ne sais pas comment il va réagir maintenant que la guerre est finie … Pffff, ça me fait encore bizarre de dire ça. La guerre est finie … Heero ! Vous avez rendu l'espoir à des milliards de gens sur Terre et sur les colonies alors que vous êtes si jeunes ! Si vous avez pu faire ça, rien ne vous résistera, il faut vous laisser le temps c'est tout, lui assura-t-elle avec ferveur.

Heero eu un rictus qui aurait presque pu passer pour un sourire si il n'y avait eu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il se leva doucement et regarda Duo avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au moment de la franchir il s'arrêta.

_ Merci, tu es gentille, je suis désolé d'avoir mis en doute ta fidélité, j'espère que tu auras raison mais … n'y crois pas trop quand même, les espoirs déçus sont douloureux.

La porte se referma sans bruit et Hilde passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Quand elle reporta son regard sur Duo, elle sursauta de le voir la fixer.

_ Duo ! … Depuis quand es-tu …

_ Je vous ai entendu si c'est que tu veux savoir.

_ Oh …

Hilde rougit. Embarrassée ? Elle l'était sûrement mais surtout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'est comment Duo enregistrait tout ce qu'ils venaient de raconter.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas … avoua-t-elle. Tu veux que j'aille chercher le médecin ?

_ Non, pas tout de suite. Dis-moi juste ce qui s'est passé exactement.

_ Et bien, heu … Wufei a vaincu Treize et après que tu ais sauvé Heero, il a achevé Zech. Donc, la guerre est finie.

Duo ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette phrase, elle avait été suivie par tellement d'enterrements … Cette fois, c'était différent. Il les avait protégé et ils pourraient profiter de cette paix qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à mettre en place. Mais lui ? Il n'avait plus aucun but maintenant … Il pouvait rejoindre sa famille par-delà la mort. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il entendit les mots du japonais résonner à ses oreilles, il tenait à lui, beaucoup à priori. Et les autres aussi probablement. Donc, ils souffriraient si il mettait fin à ses jours. Pouvait-il leur faire ça ?

Il ne sentit pas la larme qui glissa sur sa joue. Hilde se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, tendrement, comme une sœur ou une mère et le berça. Elle attendit patiemment que ses sanglots se calment.

_ Chut Duo, chut. Ça va aller, je te promets que ça va aller.

Il s'agrippa à elle avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire … Quelle est ma place désormais ? Il n'y a rien pour moi ici.

_ Tu te trompes, tu nous as nous, ce n'est pas rien ça. Ils t'aiment tous et surtout Heero.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, j'aurai l'impression de le trahir.

_ Celui de ton monde ?

_ Oui. Je ne peux en aimer un autre et encore moins son double, c'est trop étrange …

_ Duo. L'amour ne s'explique pas et ne crois-tu que tu as assez souffert pour avoir le droit au bonheur. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que le destin t'a accordé une seconde chance en te guidant vers ce trou noir ? Tu te dois de la saisir ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais pu tomber dans un monde où l'humanité aurait disparue, victime de sa folie, un monde où Oz et Romefeller auraient gagné ou que sais-je encore ! Au lieu de ça, regarde où tu es arrivé ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un signe ? Un cadeau ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva-t-il en la repoussant. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. La mission où il a perdu la vie, elle était pour nous deux mais il savait qu'on y survivrait pas, alors il y est allé seul, sans me prévenir et quand je l'ai retrouvé c'était trop tard ! Il n'y avait qu'un mot, juste un putain de bout de papier où il disait qu'il m'aimait ! Ce connard ! Si il m'avait vraiment aimé il ne serait pas mort sans moi !

La gifle qu'Hilde lui colla sur la joue droite le choqua tellement qu'il se tut instantanément. Une main sur sa joue endolorie, il la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts et plein de larmes.

_ Hilde ?

_ Tu es trop con ! Il s'est sacrifié pour que toi tu vives et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est chercher à te tuer ! Tu n'as aucun respect pour sa vie ?! Tu veux rendre son sacrifice inutile ?!

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en colère et sur le moment il cru bien ne jamais s'en remettre, mais peu à peu ses paroles s'infiltrèrent en lui. Il se calma et tendit la main vers elle. Elle l'attrapa, inquiète de ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Pardon … Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis fatigué je crois.

_ Ok, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je préviendrai les autres tout à l'heure.

_ Merci, je n'aurai pas la force d'affronter Sally tout de suite.

Sur un dernier sourire, elle sortit à son tour, non sans l'avoir regardé une dernière fois. Elle espérait sincèrement que leur discussion lui apporterait un début de répit.

* * *

Duo souffla dans ses mains, assis au bord de la falaise, il laissait le vent jouer dans ses cheveux, perdu dans la contemplation de l'océan. Il avait ressenti le besoin de venir là, sur les falaises d'Irlande. C'était là que Heero et lui s'étaient avoués leur amour et avaient connu leurs premières étreintes au cours d'une mission.

Après sa discussion avec Hilde, il avait eu un besoin viscéral de s'isoler. Il voulait faire le point avec lui-même. Il avait profité du couvert de la nuit pour s'éclipser, leur laissant tout de même un mot pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. N'était pas Duo Maxwell qui voulait. Il était parvenu à se faufiler hors de l'infirmerie, il avait récupéré ses affaires dans la carcasse de Deathscythe que les autres avaient ramené et s'était enfui en volant la moto d'un des gars qui travaillait sur la base.

Il espérait que sa fuite n'avait causé aucun ennui à Hilde mais il ne regrettait pas, quoi qu'il arrive, il était content d'être venu là. Il revivait tous les merveilleux moments passés ici avec son Heero. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était arrivé et même ici, dans cette campagne reculée, il entendait les échos des dernières nouvelles chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds au village.

Réléna Peacecraft célébrait la paix et s'engageait à tout mettre en œuvre pour la conserver, elle bénissait tout ceux qui avait perdu la vie dans ce conflit horrible et remerciait ceux qui avaient pu y mettre fin et enfin regrettait amèrement les choix de son défunt frère qui l'avait conduit à la mort.

C'était bien. C'était conforme à ce qu'elle avait toujours prêché. Il espérait que les autres profiteraient enfin de cette paix méritée, que les âmes sœurs s'étaient trouvées. Il avait réussi à faire son deuil même si Heero serait toujours dans son cœur, il ne pouvait en être autrement, Hilde avait raison, son sacrifice ne devait pas être inutile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à admettre maintenant qu'il ressentait des choses pour ce Heero. Pouvait-il répondre aux sentiments qu'il avait deviné chez lui ? C'était cette dernière question qui l'empêchait d'y retourner. Il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter avec lui et bien qu'il ait mis à profit cette semaine pour retrouver la paix de l'âme et accepter que le destin lui avait peut être effectivement fait une fleur pour une fois, il y avait des interrogations auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre seul.

L'après-midi était venteuse et son chandail avait beau être chaud, il commençait à frissonner. Soudainement, il se tendit et sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne fit plus un geste. Comment l'avait-il trouvé ?

_ Je ne pourrai jamais te surprendre à ce que je vois ? fit la voix légèrement vibrante de Heero.

Le japonais vit le dos de son ex-équipier se contracter mais il ne se retourna pas. Il avait su dès qu'il avait été à quelques mètres de lui que Duo avait senti sa présence juste par son immobilisme soudain.

_ Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ? Quatre, Sally et Hilde ont fait une attaque quand ils ont trouvé ton lit vide, ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ajouta-t-il avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une voix presque … attentionnée.

_ Je vais bien, j'avais laissé un mot. Comment m'as tu trouvé ?

_ Tu rigoles ? Entre nos talents de terroristes et les moyens illimités de la famille de Quatre, tu poses vraiment la question ? s'amusa Heero.

Duo sourit de sa bêtise et finalement se leva. Il se tourna vers le japonais pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé par la sérénité qui se dégageait de lui, de son visage. Il avait vraiment changé en un peu plus d'une semaine, alors que le japonais, lui, avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges de fatigue, à n'en pas douter il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

_ Viens. Il fait froid ici.

Ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison louée par Duo et s'installèrent devant la cheminée avec un café bien chaud.

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

_ J'avais besoin de faire le point, répondit Duo sans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

_ Et … tu comptes revenir ? demanda Heero en priant pour que Duo n'ai pas remarqué l'hésitation dans sa voix.

Duo le regarda un moment, un air légèrement inquisiteur sur le visage, il le fixa sans honte et Heero eu l'impression qu'il lisait en lui.

_ Je pense que oui … quand j'aurai la réponse à ma dernière question.

_ Je peux t'aider ?

Un coin de la bouche de l'américain se souleva dans un micro sourire moqueur. Heero s'empourpra à sa grande surprise. C'était assez surprenant comme discussion. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé comme ça tous les deux, si posément, comme si de rien n'était, mais ça paraissait si naturel que s'en était troublant.

_ C'est qu'ils s'impatientent tous de te revoir, précisa-t-il.

Duo se leva du canapé et vint se placer devant Heero, il lui prit sa tasse des mains et la posa sur la table basse près de la sienne. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et le leva pour les mettre à égalité.

_ Tu peux effectivement m'aider. Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît, souffla Duo.

Comme dans un rêve, Heero vit les lèvres de Duo s'approcher des siennes. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par percer sa cage thoracique. Duo attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne se détourne et l'embrassa franchement. Juste leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres.

Duo savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais ses interrogations le rendaient dingues, il fallait qu'il sache. Au moment où leurs lèvres se joignirent, il su, il pouvait l'aimer … Une seule chose le gênait. Heero ne répondait pas. Il restait là, à « subir ». A regret, Duo s'écarta de lui et baissa la tête. Il était fixé, certes, mais après tout, rien n'obligeait Heero à lui répondre positivement.

_ Pourquoi ?

Le ton d'Heero n'était ni froid ni rien d'autre. Il était très neutre. Duo ne trouva rien à répondre sur le coup. Il était trop surpris qu'il lui demande ça comme ça.

_ Pourquoi Duo ? insista le brun. Tu fais ça pour combler un manque ? Je ne serais jamais un substitut Duo !

Heero s'était remis de la surprise et était maintenant sous le coup de colère. Une colère froide et violente. Il n'était pas venu là pour ça ! Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il avait mis de côté ses sentiments, persuadé que jamais Duo ne pourrait y répondre comme il le souhaitait. Et là ! ...

L'américain leva sur lui des yeux emplis de colère et d'indignation, ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire contractée laissaient largement deviner ce qu'il pensait. Heero trembla avant même d'entendre les mots fuser de sa bouche avec hargne.

_ C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?! Tu me prends pour le dernier des salauds ?! Tu crois que je me servirais de toi pour remplir le vide dans mon cœur ? demanda Duo en reculant. Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini ! Le vide dans mon cœur et dans mon âme s'est lentement comblé oui ! Grâce à toi et à ta présence ! Jamais tu ne seras lui et oui je l'aimerai toujours ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas t'aimer toi aussi ! ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la douleur dans les yeux cobalt. Je suis venu ici pour faire le point, pour faire mon deuil et j'étais tellement fier de moi d'y être parvenu … Je venais de me décider à rentrer pour te retrouver, voir si tu partageais mes sentiments mais … Maintenant … Comment tu peux penser ça ? Comment ?!! Comment ?! Je te déteste … Je te hais de me faire éprouver tout ça !… hurlait-il maintenant en frappant le torse d'Heero de ses poings.

Le japonais tentait de le retenir contre lui malgré les coups. Il était désolé, si désolé de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir et pleurer. Il avait juste eu besoin de savoir, d'être sûr.

_ Chut … Calme-toi … Duo, pardonne-moi, pardon … Calme-toi, s'il te plaît … Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Il y a tellement d'autres choses que j'aurai voulu te dire plutôt que ça, j'aurai voulu te dire merci pour m'avoir sauvé la vie deux fois, j'aurai voulu te dire que ta présence parmi nous nous a sauvé, que sans toi Wufei et Sally ne serait pas ensemble, Trowa et Quatre non plus, j'aurai voulu te dire que jamais quelqu'un n'avait fait battre mon cœur comme ça … ajouta-t-il en souriant lorsqu'il sentit Duo sursauter dans ses bras.

Il prit à son tour son visage dans ses mains, dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchaient de l'admirer comme il souhaitait. Il lui sourit comme jamais il n'avait sourit et Duo sentit ses jambes trembler.

_ Ce ne sera pas facile Duo, j'en ai conscience, son ombre sera longtemps sur nous et j'aurai sûrement des périodes de doutes mais jamais je ne m'interposerai entre son souvenir et toi, alors laisse-nous une chance d'être heureux ensemble, de construire quelque chose.

Un long silence suivit sa réplique et Heero attendait anxieusement sa réponse. Si c'était Duo lui-même qui amorçait un mouvement vers lui, il ferait tout pour l'encourager, il n'aurait simplement jamais cru que cela arriverait. Comme il l'avait dit à Duo, ce ne serait pas facile, il leur faudrait affronter de nombreuses étapes et probablement de nombreuses disputes, pourtant, il sentait au fond de lui que ça en valait le coup. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait mis un soin particulier à enfouir remontèrent à la surface dans un violent raz de marée.

_ Oui …

Sur cette réponse tant espérée, ce fut Heero cette fois qui l'embrassa. Très vite, sa langue se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres et ils s'engagèrent dans un échange extrêmement intense, leurs mains s'agrippaient à l'autre comme si il allait disparaître, ils prenaient à peine le temps de respirer, c'était sauvage, c'était profond, c'était ... urgent. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de se calmer et de revenir à de petits baisers sages. Rouges et essoufflés, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'au moment où Duo sursauta.

_ C'était toi cette nuit là … ce n'était pas un rêve, dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour le japonais.

Heero baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû je sais. Je te veillais car Sally craignait que tu fasses des poussées de fièvre et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu as déliré et m'a confondu avec lui, tu étais agrippé à mon t-shirt, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te repousser. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Duo soupira en secouant la tête. Effectivement, ça n'allait pas être facile tous les jours, mais ils y arriveraient. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et entoura ses hanches de ses bras.

_ Heero, la seule chose que je retiendrais de cette nuit, c'est que tu m'as veillé et que j'ai fait la différence entre ses baisers et les tiens, comme maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas identiques même si vous vous ressemblez et je saurai faire la différence. Je peux donc te le dire sans aucune ambiguïté … commença-t-il doucement avant de reculer un peu pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Je t'aime Heero.

Heero frissonna devant l'intensité des prunelles violines et du ton employé et il s'accrocha au corps de Duo, entourant lui aussi sa taille de ses bras. Il huma son parfum longuement, il écouta les battements de son cœur et quand le sien se fut calmé, il fixa Duo à son tour. Ce dernier attendait patiemment, il se doutait que sa déclaration avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit du brun. Celui-ci n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations de sentiments. Il se contenta de lui rendre son regard, plein de douceur et d'amour.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, finit par répondre Heero en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du natté.

_ Je n'ai plus envie de partir Angel. Je reste.

Un nouveau baiser scella cette promesse, cet engagement mutuel.

_ Tu veux rester debout ?

_ Canapé ? lui répondit Heero.

Duo sourit et l'attira sur le divan, une fois Heero installé, il s'assit à moitié sur lui, riant et l'embrassant en même temps. Le rire de Duo, jamais il ne s'en lasserait, il l'entendait pour la première fois et comptait bien faire en sorte que cela dure toujours. Il l'approcha plus près de lui pour le sentir entièrement et caresser ses cheveux.

_ Je n'aurai jamais cru que je pourrai me sentir si bien un jour. Je te le dois Koï... Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? rajouta-t-il soudainement, pris d'un doute.

L'américain se blottit contre lui et posa son nez dans son cou.

_ Bien sûr. Moi aussi je suis bien... Au fait, quand souhaites-tu rentrer ?

_ On est pas pressé. Il faudra juste rassurer tout le monde sur ton état, surtout Sally. Sinon, Réléna désirait te rencontrer pour te remercier en personne, elle organise un grand gala pour la paix dans deux semaines, nous y sommes conviés bien sûr.

_ Et nous irons, comme ça je reverrais tout le monde en même temps, ça m'évitera de faire la tournée de tout ceux qui se sont inquiétés pour moi, répondit-il franchement, surpris lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il envisageait les sentiments que les autres avaient pour lui. Au fait … tu dis que Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble, tout comme Sally et Wufei ? se rappela-t-il.

_ Oui, Sally et Wufei, ça date d'avant que tu ne sortes du coma, dit-il en grimaçant, il n'aimait pas se rappeler cet épisode, mais ils l'ont gardé secret un bon moment, je l'ai su parce que les ai dérangé en pleine nuit en venant chercher Sally alors que tu te réveillais. Tro et Quatre, je crois que ça c'est fait juste après la dernière bataille, l'adrénaline, la peur que tu leur as fait, tout ça quoi …

_ C'est bien, je suis content pour eux. Dis Angel … tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Tu te sens pas un peu déphasé ? lui demanda Duo en se calant un peu mieux dans ses bras pour le regarder.

_ Carrément si … Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, et franchement, là, tout de suite, je m'en fous complètement. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin se trouve au creux de mes bras.

Un soupir d'aise franchit les lèvres de Duo qui se retourna à nouveau pour se placer dos contre son torse, puis il s'étala sur lui de tout son long et pencha la tête en arrière pour prendre ses lèvres. Il était terriblement envoûtant et sensuel et le brun sentit un désir violent naître au creux de ses reins. Il resserra son étreinte et contempla l'homme étendu sur lui. Le soir se teintait de nuances de bleu et plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance rassurante, réchauffée par les lueurs orangées émises par les flammes de la cheminée.

_ Tu es splendide, un véritable éphèbe … lui murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou.

_ Hm... Tu es beau aussi Angel … Tellement beau que j'ai envie de toi, susurra Duo à son oreille.

_ Tes blessures … commença Heero.

_ Vont très bien. Je vais très bien, juste des cicatrices, le rassura Duo.

Le japonais se dit que l'homme était bien faible face à ses fantasmes alors qu'il cédait aux avances de son désormais amant et compagnon. Leurs caresses se firent plus précises, des mains se faufilèrent sous des pulls, glissèrent sur des peaux douces et imberbes.

_ Koï … ne te vexe pas mais là, ça devient dur.

Duo eut un sourire moqueur et leva un sourcil.

_ Je l'espère bien … souffla-t-il.

Heero rougit bêtement et secoua la tête.

_ Non ! Je veux dire, ton canapé est sûrement confortable dans d'autres circonstances, mais là …

_ Oh, je vois … répondit l'américain avec un petit air taquin prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement compris dès le début.

Heero ne fut pas dupe, il se redressa en relevant Duo.

_ Tu vas voir ! s'exclama Heero en le soulevant d'un coup pour le reposer à terre en douceur.

Il attrapa les coussins du sofa et les plaça autour d'eux dont un sous la tête de son amant. Il leur prépara une couche confortable devant la cheminée sous le regard bienveillant et attendrit de l'ex-pilote 02. Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation dans les veines.

_ Tu es sûr ce de que tu veux ? souffla Heero.

Duo se mit de façon à lui faire face, allongé sur le flanc il le regarda en souriant. Il ne disait rien, il savourait juste ce moment. Une de ses mains s'avança et caressa doucement la joue du japonais, remontant jusqu'à ses yeux inquiets et un doigt taquin se glissa sur la ride entre les sourcils pour la faire disparaître.

_ Je sais parfaitement ce que je veux, le rassura-t-il avant de lui grimper allègrement dessus en le repoussant sur le dos.

Heero passa ses mains sous le chandail de Duo, caressa son dos, ses reins et remonta tout aussitôt vers les épaules, savourant les soupirs de frustration de son futur amant. Il entreprit ensuite de déposer des baisers partout sur son visage resté à sa portée. Une seconde avant il ne savait pas quoi faire et là, tous ses gestes lui venaient naturellement, si il avait pris le temps d'y penser, cela l'aurait sûrement effrayé, heureusement, Duo ne lui laissait pas le temps de se poser ce genre de questions en répondant habilement à ses attentions.

Heero finit par lui enlever son pull et se régala des frissons qui coururent sur la peau blanche. Duo se redressa, prenant appui sur ses mains de chaque côté du visage du brun, il le fixa un moment, une lueur de défi et de convoitise au fond des yeux. Il s'assit sur son bassin et les iris cobalt virèrent au noir. Un sourire mutin apparut sur le visage du natté alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous le haut du brun pour le faire glisser jusqu'à sa tête. Le pull fut vite un souvenir et Duo se rallongea sur son compagnon.

Torse contre torse, ils se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, attisant leur désir. Des décharges de plaisir les traversaient, les faisant frissonner chacun leur tour. Heero laissa sa langue jouer dans le cou de Duo, la faisant glisser le plus bas possible. Finalement, frustré de ne pouvoir aller plus loin, il prit son élan et retourna la situation, s'amusant du petit cri surpris et presque indigné de Duo.

Il laissa alors sa langue taquiner les tétons sous les gémissements de son amant. Ce dernier poussa un râle des plus excitants quand Heero pris un des boutons de chair dans sa bouche pour le mordiller. Ses mains glissèrent des épaules du brun jusque sur ses fesses, il les caressa à travers le tissu du jean, les prenant à pleine main, appuyant dessus pour rapprocher leur bassin l'un de l'autre, ce geste en particulier les faisant frémir de concert. Puis, lassé de ne pas en sentir plus, ses mains caressèrent doucement ses hanches pour venir se poser sur le bouton du jean qui ne résista pas longtemps sous les assauts répétés de l'américain. Heero se tendit, il appréhendait ce moment et si, depuis le début, il laissait parler son instinct et ses désirs, là les choses sérieuses allaient commencer et il doutait d'être à la hauteur.

Duo le repoussa doucement et les fit se séparer quelques secondes le temps de s'ôter mutuellement leurs pantalon et leur boxer. Cela fait, ils s'observèrent en silence un moment, se détaillant avidement. Heero pouvait sentir les yeux de Duo le caresser de haut en bas, il frissonna de plaisir et décida de reprendre place sur son amant. Être nu, exposé devant cet homme qui avait prit si vite une telle importance dans sa vie l'excitait et le gênait à la fois.

Duo l'attira pour un baiser plus tendre que les précédents, il voulait le rassurer, ayant senti son malaise, mais très vite le désir se rappela à eux. Leurs érections bien présentes maintenant se glissaient l'une contre l'autre suivant les mouvements de leur bassin. Heero repris son parcours précédent, ses lèvres et sa langue jouèrent sur le torse de Duo, descendant jusqu'au nombril, elles le contournèrent un instant puis sa langue le taquina avant de s'enfuir plus bas. Il venait de décider de laisser faire son corps, cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusque là.

_ Heero ! haleta Duo, le souffle soudain court.

Heero venait de plonger sa tête entre les cuisses de son amant prenant d'un seul coup sa virilité en bouche. Nul doute que Duo était surpris par le soudain regain de confiance d'Heero. Les mains de ce dernier caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses imberbes, puis l'une se posa à la base de son sexe et accompagna sa bouche dans son mouvement de va et vient. Duo n'était plus que gémissements et cris incompréhensibles. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur la tête d'Heero, suivant son rythme.

_ Heero ! ne put que répéter le châtain, perdu et troublé par tant de plaisir d'un coup. Je … je vais … Ahhhh ! cria-t-il.

Il se cambra brusquement, comme si lui-même était surpris par son orgasme et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Heero accompagna les derniers mouvements de bassin et remonta lentement vers le visage de son amour, redonnant de petits coups de langue sur son torse au passage. Arrivé à destination, il l'embrassa avec une passion à laquelle Duo répondit avant de reposer sa tête sur les coussins, yeux fermés et un sourire flottant aux lèvres. Heero le contempla un moment avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, caressant son torse du bout des doigts.

_ Koï ? Tenta-t-il au bout d'une ou deux minutes, inquiet du silence de Duo.

Aucune réponse. Il se redressa et fixa le visage sur lequel le sourire s'estompait, les paupières se plissèrent et sans que Heero ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Duo hoqueta, un sanglot franchit ses lèvres et il se releva à moitié pour se jeter au cou d'Heero.

Le japonais, cette fois plus inquiet que jamais, le serra fort dans ses bras. Il avisa un plaid à côté du canapé et tendant le bras, il l'attira sur eux. Il commença de petits cercles dans le dos de Duo et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille. Des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui étaient prononcées surtout pour réconforter. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que Duo se calme et cesse de trembler dans les bras de son amant.

_ Pardon, souffla-t-il. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était tellement fort …

Duo s'en voulait d'inquiéter son amant et de briser ce moment par ses pleurs. Les dernières attentions du japonais avaient brisé ses barrières restantes et libéré un flot d'émotions très intense. Ajouté à cela un reste de culpabilité de ressentir autant de bonheur. Assurément, il lui faudrait du temps pour vraiment profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie, mais il n'inquiéterait pas Heero avec ça.

_ C'est rien, je comprends. J'ai juste eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, avoua Heero.

_ Non ! Tu étais parfait, absolument parfait et moi je suis égoïste, rajouta-t-il en effleurant l'érection du brun légèrement diminuée par son inquiétude.

_ On a le temps Koï le rassura Heero.

_ Laisse- moi faire alors.

Sa voix rauque provoqua un long frisson chez son partenaire ce qui accentua le sourire de Duo. Il avait retrouvé une partie de son assurance et avait bien l'attention de faire connaître la même extase à son amant.

Reproduisant les mêmes gestes que son amant précédemment, il laissa glisser sa bouche le long de son torse, s'attardant sur les tétons puis le nombril avant de poursuivre sa route. Heero gémissait sous les assauts de Duo. Tout cela était si nouveau pour lui.

Contrairement à Heero, il ne le prit pas tout de suite en bouche. Il le taquina d'abord, mettant des petits coups de langue un peu partout de façon totalement aléatoire. Frustré, Heero grogna quand Duo évita son membre dressé une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, ce fut un cri d'extase qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand Duo le prit en bouche. Le sentant trembler de plus en plus fort, il accentua son geste, encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à recevoir en lui le fruit du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré.

_ Duo ! hurla Heero sous le choc de l'orgasme.

C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Encore tremblant et frissonnant, il ne réagit même pas lorsque Duo vint prendre ses lèvres. Il les lécha amoureusement et les mordilla pour le ramener à lui.

_ Ça va Angel ?

_ Merveilleusement.

Ils se sourirent, n'ayant plus besoin de parler tant leurs yeux exprimaient leurs sentiments. Ils reprirent leur souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La tête de Duo glissa dans le cou d'Heero, il l'embrassait doucement en murmurant des mots d'amour. Cela suffit amplement à raviver le désir d'Heero.

_ S'il te plaît, Koï.

Duo se redressa et le fixa. Il esquissa un sourire et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue puis il la plongea dans sa bouche, l'enroulant autour de sa jumelle, il mordilla ses lèvres et descendit le long de son cou, mordillant et suçotant la peau tendre, laissant sa marque partout où il passait. Il raviva leur ardeur par de légères caresses qui les firent frissonner tous deux. Il poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque les mains d'Heero se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, parcourant son corps en laissant derrière elles des traînées de feu.

_ Laisse-toi aller Angel, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, souffla Duo.

Laissant échapper un râle à la supplique si sensuelle de son amant, Heero ne se fit pas prier. Restant allongé sur le dos il installa Duo sur ses cuisses et le força à plier ses jambes pour attraper ses fesses qu'il commença à caresser. Il remonta une de ses mains vers le visage de Duo et l'attrapant par le menton, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, il ne le lâcha que pour mieux plonger ses doigts dans sa bouche. Ce dernier s'empressa de les lécher et de les sucer avidement en ne quittant pas son vis à vis des yeux dans une provocation plus que suggestive.

N'y tenant plus, son entrejambes harcelée par les mouvements lascifs du bassin de Duo, il retira ses doigts qui repartirent vers l'intimité tant convoitée. Il le prépara consciencieusement, ne se laissant pas déconcentrer par les cris et autres démonstrations de plaisir de son partenaire qui le suppliait d'en finir et de le prendre.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à le sentir se tortiller sur lui pour accentuer son désir et se soulager. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le prit en main pour le « torturer » qu'Heero céda et l'attrapant par les hanches il le retourna et le coucha sous lui, allongé sur le dos. Doucement, il le pénétra sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Heero ! .... plus vite ...

Heero allait et venait sur Duo qui l'aidait en allant à sa rencontre, accentuant leur plaisir. La vision de Duo la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, les cheveux détachés faillit emporter Heero en un seul coup de rein. Il se retint de justesse et souleva les jambes de Duo pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ce dernier les noua autour de la taille du brun d'un seul mouvement et Heero gronda de plaisir.

Se laissant enfin emporter par le désir, ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, plus profonds et moins contrôlés. Il attrapa le sexe de Duo entre eux et entrepris de le caresser en rythme. Ils n'étaient plus que passion brûlante, leurs râles de plaisir, leurs cris de jouissance emplissaient la pièce, les excitant d'avantage. Se sentant venir, Heero plongea sa tête dans le cou de Duo, lequel passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas sombrer. La chaleur de leur corps ajoutée à celle dégagée par la cheminée faisait du salon un sauna presque insupportable. La tension montait, grandissait, les emportait ...

_ Duo … gronda Heero, la voix plus rauque que jamais.

_ Encore ! cria Duo plaintivement.

_ Duo !

_ Heero !

Ils jouirent en même temps, perdus à mille lieux de tout, transportés par des vagues de plaisir semblables à celles qui s'écrasaient sur la falaise à quelques mètres de la maison.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils gardèrent leur position, reprenant leur souffle tant bien que mal. Ils avaient l'impression que leur tête allait exploser, le sang leur battait les tempes sous la montée d'adrénaline.

Reprenant son calme, Heero se décolla du corps de son amant le temps de se retirer, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il les recouvrit ensuite du plaid qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt et sans rien dire de plus, ils s'endormirent épuisés par tant d'émotions en si peu de temps.

* * *

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Heero prit le temps de contempler l'homme étendu sur lui, n'en revenant pas de la chance qu'il avait. Quand il était parti de la base, il n'avait qu'un but, le retrouver, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'avait pas espéré que Duo aille jusqu'à lui offrir son cœur et son corps. Il ne pensait pas ça possible. Il dû bien admettre que pour le coup il l'avait sous-estimé, il était bien plus fort que ce qu'il croyait, mais après tout, tant mieux, il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Deux orbes violines apparurent et brillèrent instantanément de plaisir et d'amour.

_ Hello.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Hm, et bien disons que tu es très confortable …

_ Je ne peux pas en dire autant de ton plancher, désolé, se moqua gentiment le japonais.

_ Quoi ! Je suis choqué ! Tu oses prétendre que mon plancher, un parquet de plusieurs dizaines d'années, solide, indémodable et résistant à tout n'est pas confortable ?! s'écria Duo, faussement énervé.

Heero éclata de rire et embrassa doucement Duo avant de se redresser en grimaçant. C'était certain, jamais ils ne referaient l'amour par terre ici ! Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour devant l'air grognon de son amant. Il était heureux, tout simplement, comme il n'aurait jamais cru l'être à nouveau. Le destin lui avait fait un cadeau merveilleux, il lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amour, un nouvel avenir. Il avait du mal à l'accepter et cela avait été extrêmement douloureux mais, au final, ça en valait la peine et surtout, il ne manquerait pas d'acheter un énorme bouquet de fleurs et une grosse boîte de chocolats pour remercier Hilde.

Il prenait comme un signe du destin le fait que Heero l'ai retrouvé à cet endroit très particulier pour lui. C'était comme si sa famille disparue et surtout son amour lui donnait leur bénédiction. Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard si ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme au même endroit que son défunt amant et lui l'avait fait. Ce n'était pas une répétition de la même histoire, non …

_ C'est un renouveau, souffla Duo tout sourire en regardant son amant lui tendre la main pour le conduire à la chambre.

Oui, un renouveau. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils feraient ni même où ils vivraient. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune interrogation dans la façon dont ils se regardaient. C'était maintenant à eux de faire fructifier ce don du destin, de ne pas le laisser dépérir. Duo ferma les yeux et sourit en attrapant la main tendue, oui ! Il se battrait maintenant pour mériter ce cadeau qu'on lui avait fait et pour rester auprès de Heero.

* * *

... ... Part se cacher en rampant ... ...

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, j'ai peur que leur rapprochement ait été trop soudain et qu'il choque. Enfin, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement de toute façon alors j'ai fait avec ... J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas déçu, en tout cas vous comprenez sans doute pourquoi je l'ai coupé en deux. Pour un OS je me suis un peu laissée emporter ...

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt avec une nouvelle fic, l'Afrique Centrale vous aimez ?

; )


End file.
